Running Shoes, Season 1: 50 meter
by Methiatox-Fokkseth
Summary: Tak semua cerita hanya berakhir sebagai sejarah. Kebencian dan dendam yang ditimbulkan masih tertanam di dalam hati orang-orang yang terlibat maupun keluarga mereka. Awalnya memang sudah terkubur cukup dalam, tetapi Indonesia berhasil membuka paksa tirai yang telah menutupi cerita masa lalu kelam dari asrama Hetalia. Warning inside.
1. Season 1 Prologue

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit si gadis tak memberikan efek apa-apa dan ia tetap bergeming di tempat. Mata Hitam _Ebony_ miliknya terpaku pada sosok tersebut, tak mampu ia alihkan. Perawakan lelaki itu sedikit lebih besar darinya sendiri, ramping dan tegap. Garis wajah lelaki tersebut juga sangat tegas dan menunjukkan keseriusan tinggi. Iris mata _Amethyst_ miliknya sangat menakjubkan, bersih dan bercahaya dibawah sinar matahari pagi. Rambut _Hickory_ dari si lelaki berayun-ayun mengikuti ritme angin, membuat si gadis tak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah rupawan milik si lelaki. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang ia keluarkan setelahnya, dan sosok sang gadis di depannya pun tak mengubah pola pikirnya. Gadis itu tahu bagaimana sifat si lelaki sedari pertama kali ia berbicara dan merespon kebaikan si gadis.

Gadis itu baru setengah menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya… ia tahu ia jatuh hati… tetapi ia tak tahu bahwa kisah cintanya akan terasa begitu menyakitkan setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya lelaki tersebut… dan dirinya akan berada dalam dilema…

_Yang mana yang harus hancur? Hatiku, atau hati sahabatku?_

"_Satu bantuan yang aku perlukan darimu… berjanjilah kalau kamu tak akan membuatnya menjauh dariku."_

Namun, ia tak tahu kalau ia telah melibatkan dirinya sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam sebuah masalah yang teramat besar... masalah yang akan menjelaskan sesuatu, yang menjelaskan keberadaannya di sekolah itu. Di asrama Hetalia.

* * *

"_Aku tak akan menyebutkan namaku. Kamu akan yang menyebutkan namaku. Karena tak ada artinya kalau kamu tak menganggapku sebagai teman. Karena itu adalah inti dari tugas ini, _ja?_"_

"_Biarpun hanya kamu yang tak menganggapku sebagai apa yang mereka katakan, hanya pendapatmu yang ku dengar. Karena hanya kamu yang berada di dekatku, dan aku tahu kamu mengenalku lebih baik dari mereka."_

"_Apa artinya lagi?! _Verdammt! _Kamulah alasan aku mampu melakukannya! Apa lagi yang bisa membuatku mau melakukannya kalau alasannya saja sudah tak ada lagi?!"_

* * *

"_Seorang pria atau bukan, semua orang harus menepati janjinya. Kepercayaan datang dari kata yang telah ditepati dan terbukti. Itu inti dari pertemanan yang mampu berlangsung hingga kematian kedua belah pihak."_

"Bloody idiot! _Kamu itu temanku! Jika kamu tak mau melihatku terluka, aku juga sama! Konsekuensi dari masalah ini terlalu besar! Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kehilanganmu tak akan berdampak apa-apa padaku!"_

"_Aku tak pernah menyangka sesuatu yang aku selalu temui setiap harinya bisa begitu berharganya untukku, dan setelah kehilangannya aku baru menyadari itu. _I will never lose you again._"_

* * *

"_Keduanya hanya temanmu, _da?_ Kenapa membuang waktu dengan seorang yang tak akan membagi masa depan mereka denganmu?"_

"_Satu yang absolut. _Ty. Moya._"_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Running Shoes._**

**T.**

**Friendship, Romance.**

**OC, OOC, Nyotalia, Highschool AU, Blood and Violence in later chapters.**

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz.**_  
_

**Update once a week.**


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1

_**Adinda P. Pertiwi**_

Nama tersebut terukir indah di lempengan perunggu yang sangat halus, ditanamkan ke dalam bantalan kulit berwarna Cokelat muda. Terdapat pula _title_ kecil dibawahnya dalam gaya penulisan yang sama, _'Scholarship Student'_. Kemewahan tersebut dimiliki oleh kotak kecil yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan kunci kecil, juga terbuat dari perunggu dengan kepala kunci berbentuk huruf H cantik berlapiskan emas. Kotak tersebut menyimpan beberapa seri kunci kecil yang masih belum diketahui untuk membuka apa saja. Beberapa kuncinya bertahtakan seperti batu mulia—yang mengejutkannya adalah batu mulia sungguhan—yang sangat elegan. Kunci-kunci tersebut mungkin bagian awal dari benda mewah lainnya yang akan gadis tersebut terima.

Gadis berambut Hitam dengan paras sangat manis befigur mungil dan penuh tenaga, adalah teman dari gadis tersebut. Ia memegangi kotaknya dengan sangat erat, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjang yang bergelombang di bagian ujungnya. Pemandangan tak biasa tersebut membuat si gadis mendatangi temannya yang mungil.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah! Jangan lihat!" Ia berseru tiba-tiba, mengejutkan si gadis. "Aduh, bikin kaget ya, Adinda? Namaku salah di tulis, memalukan deh kalau ketahuan."

Adinda, gadis berkuncir kuda dengan rambut hitam lebat, melihat teman barunya dengan ekspresi bingung. Tubuhnya yang diatas tinggi rata-rata perempuan—mendekati 170, berkulit Cokelat gelap, terlihat sangat kontras diantara murid-murid perempuan lainnya yang rata-rata berambut dan berkulit terang, dan terlihat sangat manis, berdandan, memakai pakaian bermerek, rok, terusan dengan rumbai-rumbai putih atau hitam. Gelang dan kalung terbuat dari antara perak, atau emas atau emas putih. Anting-anting, cincin. Semua yang tak dapat dimiliki Adinda, semua yang membuat Adinda sangat berbeda dengan lainnya, juga mempertegas statusnya sebagai murid Beasiswa. Beasiswa yang ia dapatkan secara tak sengaja saat ia mendaftarkan dirinya ke SMA-SMA yang terdaftar pada daftar sekolah setelah ia lulus SMP di kampung halamannya—kota kecil yang agak terlalu dekat dengan kota besar, membuat kota kecil tersebut terkena sentuhan modern.

Otak cerdas bukan saja apa yang selalu bibinya puji dari Adinda. Kekuatannya yang besar dari berolahraga rutin, hobinya untuk berlari empat kali sehari memutari kota, memberikannya stamina yang tak dapat ditandingi gadis biasa, dan juga kaki kuat yang membuatnya dihadiahi lima medali emas, dan dua perak dalam lomba lari dan Marathon. Berkat bibinya, yang selalu ingin tahu, yang selalu penasaran, yang selalu bertanya, _"kenapa bisa?"_ dan tak menyerah sampai ia mengetahui akar dari hal yang ia ingin ketahui, menghujani Adinda dengan ilmu pengetahuan, dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi sejak ia kecil. Berbeda dengan orang tua lainnya yang akan kebingungan dan menghindar saat anaknya terus bertanya _"kenapa?"_, bibi justru menganggap itu sebagai tantangan untuknya mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi demi keponakannya yang sangat manis. Semangat bibinya pula saat beliau masih muda membuat Adinda menyukai bidang olahraga.

Dan Adinda akan membalas kebaikan bibinya selama ini dengan lulus dari sekolah ini—Asrama Hetalia, sekolah yang sangat terdepan, dan rata-rata memiliki murid dari kelompok ekonomi menengah keatas—, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan bibinya saat wisuda adalah memeluk bibinya, berterima kasih sebanyak yang ia mampu, dan bekerja, menggantikan peran bibinya, menyudahi beban hidupnya.

"Adinda?" Temannya melambai-lambai persis di depan wajah Adinda. "Pertiwi?"

"Aku tak melamun, hei Mei." Adinda menunjuk ke arah kerumunan murid-murid, "aku mencari Elizaveta, Elizaveta Hedervary."

"H-hah? Hedervary? Hedervary kembali—. . ." Ia mulai bergumam pelan, mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang.

Xiao Mei. Gadis manis berwajah oriental. Figurnya yang kecil membuat Adinda terlihat seperti raksasa saat ia berada di samping Mei. Ia datang dari negeri seberang. Ia juga yang memberitahukan Adinda kalau banyak sekali keluarga—termasuk keluarga Mei—yang sudah bersekolah di asrama Hetalia bahkan sedari kakek dari kakek buyutnya, dan kebanyakan adalah termasuk dari murid kebanggaan asrama Hetalia. Di samping itu, Mei juga membantu Adinda mengetahui skema letak-letak bangunan yang ada di dalam kompleks asrama karena tadi pagi, murid sudah diharuskan untuk memasuki kompleks, diberitahukan peraturan-peraturan dasar, lalu diperkenalkan dengan guru-guru yang akan mengajar, dan setelahnya langsung menyuruh murid-murid untuk beristirahat di asrama yang dibagi menjadi dua, asrama Laki-laki dan perempuan. Bangunan asrama pun dibagi lagi menjadi tiga bangunan menurut tingkatan kelas para murid.

Bangunan asrama perempuan memiliki delapan lantai untuk kelas satu. Kepala asrama untuk ketiga bangunan asrama perempuan adalah Françoise Bonnefoy, dengan panggilan miss Franci, wanita yang sangat cantik dan elegan dengan rambut emas bergelombang panjang yang ia kuncir dan tata. Mata birunya menghipnotis para murid laki-laki saat hari pertama mereka masuk ke kompleks asrama. Beliau adalah guru yang mengajarkan tata krama, bahasa, dan sopan santun di program kelompok Reguler. Beliau juga yang akan menghukum murid perempuan. Beliau juga termasuk dari kelompok guru yang mendisiplinkan murid, menjaga keamanan di dalam kompleks asrama, dan yang akan bertanggung jawab jika murid perempuan melakukan tindakan yang tak menyenangkan di luar kompleks. Mei juga menambahkan kalau dahulu miss Franci adalah alumni dari asrama Hetalia, salah satu yang terbaik pula.

Di depan pintu gudang yang berada di selatan bangunan kelas satu asrama wanita di lantai lima, miss Franci sedang menjelaskan kegunaan masing-masing kunci; kunci untuk membuka loker di bangunan sekolah, kotak surat di bangunan asrama perempuan, kunci loker pakaian seragam di bangunan sekolah, dan kunci-kunci lainnya dengan fungsi yang sama—membuka sesuatu. Tetapi Adinda merasa janggal saat tiba-tiba miss Franci bilang kalau ia ada keperluan saat Adinda bertanya mengenai beberapa kunci terakhir yang tak dijelaskan kegunaannya oleh miss Francis. Mei pun menghindari pertanyaan Adinda dengan menjawab,

"Mungkin duplikat kalau kita kehilangan kunci lain?"

Sebagai keponakan dari bibinya, jawaban itu tak memuaskan Adinda. Dan ia memiliki perasaan yang kuat kalau hal ini bukanlah hal yang sepele, jadi ia menulisnya di jurnal jika suatu saat ia butuh diingatkan mengenai ini. Tetapi ia belum menyerah dan bertanya kepada gadis mungil lainnya—lebih mungil dari Mei—dengan rambut pirang pendek.

"Ah! Aku ingat _bruder_ pernah berbicara soal... Uh, kekacauan? Sepertinya itu mengenai—," tanpa Adinda duga, Xiao Mei langsung menutup mulut gadis tersebut. Wajahnya keras, marah, takut, panik. Tetapi ekspresi itu segera hilang dan berganti dengan wajah ceria yang biasanya.

"Ayo Lili, Adinda, mau makan malam?"

* * *

Adinda merasakan ingin sedikit berpetualang dengan indra pengecapnya dan mencoba beberapa makanan yang baru ia lumayan kenal, biarpun ia pernah lihat dan dengar bagaimana rasanya oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kota asalnya. Makanan tersebut makanan dari negeri barat, dan negeri yang selalu bersalju setiap tahunnya. Ada juga yang dari negeri asal miss Franci. Roti, daging sapi panggang dengan bumbu saus yang sangat menggugah selera, minuman bersoda, jus dengan campuran berbagai macam buah juga susu yang dinamai _Smoothie_. Namun sayangnya Adinda tak dapat memuaskan perutnya karena ia berasal dari timur dimana makanan pokoknya adalah Nasi. Begitu pula dengan Mei yang juga kurang menyukai menu, terasa "Kosong", katanya, biarpun ia sudah menduganya.

Sementara itu, Lili Zwingli, adalah gadis yang berasal dari barat bersama kakaknya, di negeri yang bertetangga dengan banyak negeri lainnya. Porsi itu untuknya agak terlalu berlebihan, selain karena memang ia mungil dan tak memerlukan terlalu banyak asupan makanan untuk memenuhi tanki tenaganya.

"Adinda." Tiba-tiba Mei memotong Adinda saat ia sedang berbicara mengenai musik karya musisi terkenal yang berasal dari barat dengan Lili.

"Ada apa Mei?"

"Soal apa yang Lili katakan mengenai 'kekacauan', lupakan lah."

Permintaan tersebut membuat Adinda agak terkejut. Ekspresi Mei pun terlihat agak serius, matanya menatap tajam lurus, iris matanya memantulkan wajah ragu Adinda.

"Bisa berbahaya. Jangan sampai tahu, nanti tak bisa kembali." Ia masih terus menatap Adinda, dan setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia kembali memakan salad nya dengan senyuman tipis.

Mendengar kalimat Mei, Lili kini merasa bersalah telah memberitahukan Adinda tentang hal tersebut. Biarpun kejadian tersebut sudah terjadi sudah sangat lama. Disisi lain, perasaan Adinda benar mengenai hal ini, dan ia kali ini tak menganggap remeh peringatan Mei, karena tahu terlalu banyak mengenai suatu sejarah kelam pasti ada bahaya dan konsekuensinya, itu biasa. Tetapi ia sangat ingin tahu apa sebenarnya kekacauan tersebut, namun peringatan dari Mei membuatnya mengkhawatirkan jika bibinya akan ikut terseret dengan masalah yang mungkin akan menimpanya jika ia ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh. Hal ini sepertinya sepele, sejarah biasa, tetapi yang memantik api rasa keingin tahuannya adalah Xiao Mei. Ekspresinya saat ia menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai beberapa kunci yang tak ada gunanya, juga bagaimana Mei menghentikan Lili, dan bagaimana ia beberapa saat lalu memperingati Adinda dengan seserius itu.

Xiao Mei mungkin baru Adinda kenal sedari tadi sore, saat tiba-tiba menyamai kecepatan lari Adinda—yang memang tak terlalu cepat karena menyeret koper, membawa tas besar di punggungnya, membawa tas selempang di bahunya, dan menenteng jaket milik Elizaveta yang menyelimuti Adinda saat tertidur di kereta. Mei pula yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, dan tak berhenti sama sekali. Mei pun mau berbaik hati memberitahukan macam-macam kepada Adinda yang terbilang baru di kota kecil yang dikelilingi bukit tersebut. Kebaikan Mei membuat Adinda khawatir akan perubahan yang tiba-tiba tersebut semenjak Mei melihat nama di kotak kuncinya yang salah tulis.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?


	3. Season 1 Chapter 2

Thomas Van Aalsburg namanya. Namun beliau lebih memilih untuk dipanggil dengan nama pendeknya yaitu Tom. Beliau termasuk guru yang akan mendisiplinkan murid nakal dan tak taat pada aturan, dan termasuk dalam kelompok guru pendisiplin murid bersama dengan miss Franci dan beberapa guru lainnya. Biar pun sifatnya terbalik dari miss Franci, ia tak kalah menyeramkan saat sedang menghukum murid. Selain itu, beliau juga menjadi kepala asrama laki-laki, dan menjadi penanggung jawab _Murid Merah_, memberikan mereka tugas untuk membantu para pekerja di asrama Hetalia, entah mereka harus berkebun, membetulkan pemanas yang rutin sekali rusak, mengecat tembok yang dicoret oleh ulah Murid Merah lainnya—sebelum menjadi Murid Merah, membantu guru membawa tumpukan buku yang saat malam akan membuat punggung mereka sakit, atau yang terburuk adalah membersihkan selokan yang akan dibuka secara bergantian tiap dua musim.

Tetapi Tom, tak menyukai murid yang memberikan pekerjaan mereka—menyuruh lebih tepatnya, menyuruh murid lain untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Jadi saat Adinda sedang membetulkan ventilasi atas permintaan dari Yao, kakak dari Mei, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Yao, Tom merasa tak senang biarpun ia terlihat ceria, tersenyum, dan senyuman itu bakal membangkitkan mimpi buruk Adinda malam ini.

"Kenapa pakai baju olahraga musim dingin ya? Kau ya tak panas?" Tanyanya sambil melihat apa Adinda mengerjakan tugasnya dengan betul.

"Eh, tidak, _sir_ Tom—,"

"Tom, tolong. Tom saja cukup, ya. Siapa ya nama mu, sayang?"

Cara Tom memanggilnya sayang sebagaimana orang yang tua memanggil anak muda membuatnya bergidik. Adinda tahu Tom bercanda—karena ia sangat humoris, tetapi Adinda bisa merasakan maksud lainnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri lebih tegak dari tiang listrik. Tpm juga memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk menambahkan beberapa kata "ya" di kalimatnya.

"Adinda Pertiwi, si—Tom, ya, Tom saja ya." Karena gugup, Adinda tak sadar ia mengikuti cara Tom berbicara, biarpun Tom menganggap itu sangat lucu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Lucu ya kamu? Adinda ya? Sungguhan ya, tak panas?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku dari timur, bagian yang panas, jadi tak terbiasa dengan, err... Perubahan suhu yang drastis."

"Ya, aku paham. Timur ya? Panas ya disana? Kenapa kamu yang membetulkan ventilasi dan membersihkan kipas angin bangunan kesenian?" Suaranya berubah menjadi sangat serius dan tajam seketika setelah menyelesaikan basa-basinya untuk tak terlalu menakuti Adinda.

Adinda menelan ludahnya, "senior Yao. Erm, tanda tangannya, untuk tugas perkenalan dari miss Johanna, wali kelas saya."

Tom mengeluarkan kata "ah!" sambil mengangguk-angguk, akhirnya mengetahui alasannya, dan ekspresinya berubah drastis. "Tanda tangan ya? Berusaha ya. Saat aku dulu masih siswa disini, baru bisa mengumpulkan lima puluh setelah dua minggu, kamu tahu ya hukumannya? Ya, kurasa untuk ini saja aku biarkan. Hati-hati ya, Adinda, kipas anginnya bisa menyeterum mu kalau tak benar dilepaskannya ya."

Tom meninggalkan Adinda setelahnya. Membuat Adinda keheranan luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa? Itu yang Adinda tanyakan dalam pikirannya. Tom terlihat biasa saja, seperti... biasanya. Terlalu biasa. Padahal membawa tas besar di punggungnya, tas belanjaan yang penuh ditaruh di tangannya masing-masing lima, dan membawa televisi LCD yang Adinda yakin beratnya tiga kilo dari ukurannya yang besar dan lebar. Biarpun ia sendiri mampu berlari, kemarin, membawa dua tas dan satu koper yang sudah pasti berat, ia tak yakin mampu membawa barang sebanyak yang Tom bawa.

"_Kalau latihan bisa mungkin ya?"_

Ia kembali melepaskan kipas angin ventilasi dan membersihkannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi seorang tengah mengawasinya dengan sangat serius, entah apa niat orang tersebut kepada Adinda. Orang itu berada di bangunan kesenian yang kedua, yang memiliki tiga lantai ketimbang satu lantai saja seperti bangunan yang pertama. Ia ada di lantai dua, mengawasi dari balik jendela, melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang Adinda lakukan, entah apa yang orang itu anggap menghibur dari melihat orang lain membersihkan kipas angin ventilasi. Namun ternyata, melihat dari kejauhan tak memberikan kepuasan kepada orang tersebut, dan ia berniat untuk mendekat... atau mungkin lebih dekat lagi.

Tak lama, Adinda mendengarkan suara langkah. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau pemilik suara langkah tersebut berniat menemuinya. Langkah tersebut ternyata memang mengarah kepadanya, dan semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat, namun yang membuatnya agak tak enak hati adalah, langkah tersebut seperti dengan sengaja dihentakkan keras pada tanah, seolah orang tersebut marah—mungkin, atau tak sabar akan sesuatu, atau apa lah. Pikir Adinda.

"Adinda!"

Dan ternyata suara yang familiar untuk Adinda! Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut karena ia baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ia lah, "Elizaveta." Adinda tersenyum senang, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya, "hai."

"Aku dengar dari temanku kamu membantu senior Yao membetulkan ventilasi? Terima kasih ya! Sudah memutuskan kelompok apa yang akan kamu masuki?"

"Sayangnya... " Adinda menghela napasnya, sementara itu Elizaveta hanya tersenyum kecewa. "Aku akan segera memutuskan, tenang saja."

"Kelompok apapun itu, aku sangat mengharapkan kamu bergabung dengan kelompok Kesenian. Ada beberapa temanku yang akan sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu."

Adinda menurunkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung dan berusaha menahan senyumannya karena merasa agak senang, "beberapa temanmu? Siapa saja kah mereka?"

"Kamu tahu Roderich Edelstein—dan aku sangat minta maaf karena kekasarannya pagi ini biarpun kamu telah membantunya. Francis Bonnefoy, pemain biola yang hebat—tetapi memiliki sedikit kecintaan terhadap wanita, dan adik dari miss Franci. Si kembar Vargas, kau akan menyukai mereka berdua. Dan Vladimir Popescu, orang yang sangat menyebalkan, tetapi sangat baik dalam bermain terompet, tetapi tetap saja..."

"Aku terkenal ya?"

"Oh tentu saja semuanya berkat aku. Hahaha. Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Yang paling menyebalkan di antara yang lainnya—dan saking menyebalkannya, ia tak mau ku kenalkan padamu, katanya, ia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri karena bakal terlihat hebat." Nada suara Elizaveta terdengar meremehkan.

Jeda beberapa detik terjadi, Adinda melihat Elizaveta seolah ia agak kebingungan akan satu hal. Sebaliknya ekspresi Elizaveta adalah ekspresi kebingungan betulan, berpikir mungkin Adinda tak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi dengan ocehannya. Dan tiba-tiba Adinda mengagetkan Elizaveta dengan berseru sesuatu.

"Aku lupa! Tunggu di sini ya?"

"Adinda?"

Terlambat. Sebelum sempat Elizaveta bertanya ada apa, Adinda sudah berlari ke arah asrama perempuan, dengan kecepatan yang abnormal jika dimiliki oleh gadis berusia enam belas tahun. Dan Elizaveta kembali dikejutkan oleh kecepatan berlari Adinda—gadis tersebut sudah kembali setelah lima menit meninggalkan Elizaveta, membawa jaket rajut berwarna hijau tua yang ia sangat kenal. Elizaveta sama sekali tak paham bagaimana pernapasan Adinda masih teratur dan normal dalam kecepatan berlari yang gila tersebut dan dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Jaket milikmu. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku. Oh, dan satu lagi—," Adinda menyerahkan buku yang memiliki sampul terbuat dari beludru berwarna cokelat kusam menandakan usia buku tersebut yang sudah tak lagi muda. Elizaveta terkejut melihat bagaimana buku berharganya ada di tangan Adinda dan langsung merebutnya.

"Apa kamu baca isinya?!"

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu itu punya siapa karena tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kereta, jauh dari kursi kita, karena di sampul tak ada namanya, aku mengecek tiap halaman, dan menemukan namamu, Hedervary 'kan?"

Elizaveta masih terlihat agak panik, syok, takut akan sesuatu. Takut jika Adinda membaca keseluruhan isi buku miliknya. Tetapi dari wajah Adinda, ia terlihat sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada Elizaveta, dan berpikir kalau buku tersebut adalah buku yang sangat pribadi bagi Elizaveta.

"Maaf ya. Itu diari mu ya? Aku tak mengerti bahasanya jadi..."

"He?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya, "diari? Oh! Iya! Ini diariku! Tak apa kok! Hehe... he..." Elizaveta menghela napasnya lega, begitu pula Adinda... tetapi Adinda agak tak mempercayai kalau itu hanya sebuah 'Diari' jika dilihat dari bagaimana reaksi dari Elizaveta yang kelewat terkejut, bahkan hingga ketakutan. Mungkin kebiasaan orang timur dan barat berbeda, bahkan dalam hal menulis di buku diari. Karena dalam buku 'Diari' Elizaveta, terdapat tabel daftar nama dimana Adinda menemukan nama Hedervary, dan anehnya, marga Bonnefoy dan Edelstein pula. Sementara itu di tabel halaman selanjutnya terdapat nama marga yang terdengar sangat timur untuk Adinda. Tak hanya tabel, ada beberapa diagram, lalu ada pula semacam denah yang anehnya agak mirip dengan denah kompleks asrama, beberapa garis merah tipis yang sudah pudar menyambungkan bangunan satu ke bangunan lainnya yang dinamai dengan bahasa yang Adinda tak mengerti. Buku "diari" tersebut lebih terlihat seperti buku untuk menganalisis sesuatu ketimbang buku harian biasanya, apa lagi buku harian seorang gadis remaja.

Namun disisi lain, Elizaveta tahu Adinda tak sebodoh itu untuk langsung percaya kalau buku miliknya adalah buku diari, jadi ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalihkan topik. "Ah! Adinda, kamu telah membantuku barusan, jadi aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku untuk tugas perkenalan."

"Eh, bukannya itu tak diperbolehkan?"

"Secara teknis kamu membantuku setelah miss Johanna memberikan tugas. Aku juga baru ingat mengenai jaketku dan err, buku diariku hari ini."

Sebelum menerima tanda tangan dari Elizaveta, Adinda kembali mengingat-ingat peraturan dan larangan yang diberitahukan oleh miss Johanna, wali kelasnya, tadi pagi.


	4. Season 1 Chapter 3

"Kalian tahu apa ini?"

Miss Johanna mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku kecil berukuran A6 dengan sampul berwarna Marun terbuat dari kulit di tangan kanannya. Beberapa murid berniat mengangkat tangan mereka, tetapi mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut dan kembali teringat bagaimana miss Johanna akan menambahkan cap merah di buku milik mereka. Pagi ini, sebelum jam istirahat kedua, kegiatan pertama. Miss Johanna menjelaskan kembali peraturan dasar—seperti tak boleh keluar dari kompleks asrama setelah lewat jam empat sore, tak boleh keluar dari bangunan asrama setelah lewat jam sembilan. Setelahnya, ia memberitahukan sejarah asrama Hetalia yang sangat panjang, dan saat itu lah para murid mulai berbicara sendiri, ada yang mengerang kebosanan, ada juga yang bahkan sudah tertidur. Dan mereka berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi kalau mereka tahu bagaimana miss Johanna sebenarnya.

Nama lengkap dari wali kelas mereka yang sudah menjadi wali kelas dari kelas 1-B selama lima tahun adalah Johanna Abigail Crawford. Teman baik dari miss Franci, dan tentu saja, adalah dewasa yang tegas dan keras, mungkin lebih keras dari miss Franci. Beliau sangat disiplin dan tak mentolerir murid yang menurutnya tak memiliki etika dan bersikap seenaknya, di kelasnya tentu saja. Dan kesepuluh murid yang tak mendengarkannya tadi pagi beliau perintahkan untuk mengumpulkan buku cap milik mereka, dan masing-masing murid diberikan lima cap merah. Tak satu pun dari murid berpikir cap itu bakal berakhir baik. Dan firasat mereka benar saat salah satu siswi berambut oranye mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari miss Johanna.

"Buku _PTB_, kependekan dari _Perlakuan Tak Beretika_. Guru akan menambahkan cap merah kepada para murid yang tak disiplin, tak tahu tata krama, dan mengganggu—."

Miss Johanna mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup. Terima kasih, Kirkland." Si gadis Kirkland menoleh ke arah salah satu murid yang mendapatkan cap tadi pagi, memberikan senyuman licik, tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena miss Johanna meminta kembali fokus para murid dengan memukul papan tulis menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Buku PTB, atau para Murid Merah menyebutnya dengan buku hukuman, adalah buku dimana kalian akan dihukum menurut seberapa banyak kalian melakukan pelanggaran, tak memiliki etiket yang baik, dan sikap yang mengganggu di dalam maupun di luar kelas! cap yang diberikan adalah tergantung dari guru yang memberikannya. Tiap bulan, kalian diharuskan mengumpulkan buku PTB kalian kepada kelompok guru yang bertugas mendisiplinkan para murid.

"Dua puluh cap, dan di bulan berutnya kalian akan menjadi salah satu dari Murid Merah dan membantu Thomas dengan pekerjaannya. Melebihi dari dua ratus cap sebelum hari kalian naik kelas, bersiaplah untuk tak dapat ikut Wisata sekolah, atau kegiatan khusus tahunan seperti mendaki bukit. Dan tentu saja, tetap menjadi Murid Merah satu tahun kedepannya. Menjadi Murid Merah tak berarti kalian tak akan mendapatkan cap merah dari guru, bahkan kepada kalian yang murid Beasiswa. Paham?"

Satu anggukan pasti dilakukan para murid secara serentak. Paham atau tidaknya, mereka tak mau menjadi Murid Merah, mengetahui bagaimana para Murid Merah akan diperintahkan untuk kerja rodi oleh Tom. Apa lagi untuk Xiao Mei, yang paham betul tak enaknya menjadi Murid Merah.

Miss Johanna menghabiskan sisa waktu pelajaran kedua dengan menjelaskan mengenai Kelompok dan Kegiatan tambahan. Dimana murid diwajibkan untuk memilih satu diantara tiga kelompok besar, dan diberikan pilihan untuk melakukan atau tidaknya kegiatan tambahan—yaitu menjadi budak Tom selama di asrama Hetalia. Dari tiga tingkatan kelas dengan total empat ratus dua puluh murid, murid kembali dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok menurut minat dan bidang mereka, diantara lain Seni, Olahraga, dan Reguler. Musik, Seni Rupa, dan Akting termasuk dalam tiga bidang besar yang membentuk kelompok Kesenian. Sementara itu Bela Diri, olahraga Bola, dan olahraga Lari adalah ujung tombak trisula kelompok Olahraga. Sains, Sastra, dan Matematika adalah yang menjadi satelit utama kelompok Reguler. Para murid akan diperbolehkan juga memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan Kelompok atau pun kegiatan yang sudah ada di Jadwal jika keduanya berada di waktu yang sama, dan nilai mereka akan diganti dengan nilai kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Tiap tahun akan ada kompetisi yang mengharuskan ketiga kelompok untuk mampu membuktikan kalau bukan hanya bakat saja yang unggul, tetapi juga hal lainnya, termasuk poin yang menjadi kekurangan dan tak terlatih. Murid akan dibagi kembali menjadi tujuh puluh kelompok masing-masingnya terdiri dari enam murid—dua murid dari masing-masing kelompok, dengan tiga tingkatan kelas yang berbeda. Kompetisi berbeda-beda tiap tahunnya, dan pastinya kompetisi akan sangat besar dan hebat."

Kegiatan tambahan, atau istilah para murid yaitu _"mengemban tugas kepada yang mulia raja Thomas Van Aalsburg hingga akhir masa remaja"_, yang Tom anggap sangat brilian setelah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangis. Memang lah mengemban tugas kepada yang mulia raja Tom, karena setelah mengetahui istilah para murid untuk kegiatan tambahan, Tom akan menyuruh Murid Merah dan yang lainnya untuk memanggilnya raja hanya untuk iseng. Kadang menyuruh mereka menambahkan embel-embel saat berbicara dengannya, atau jika Tom bosan, ia akan menambahkan titel secara sembarangan kepada murid bimbingannya. Lagi pula, masalah seolah tak ada habisnya dalam kompleks asrama, ditambah dengan kipas angin ventilasi yang rutin rusak akibat kurangnya tenaga kerja dalam memeliharanya. Belum juga bantuan yang diminta oleh guru lainnya kepada Tom, untuk meminjam sementara murid bimbingannya.

"Siapa yang mau jadi budaknya _broeder_ sih sebetulnya?" Tanya Emma Van Aalsburg, adik dari Tom, keheranan, saat jam istirahat kedua telah tiba. "Kalian bakal dijahili habis-habisan, sampai nangis seperti bocah TK."

"Siapa yang tak mau dengan Tom sejujurnya?" Mei justru malah balik bertanya, "ia tampan, masih lajang pula. Biarpun aku tak suka dengan seorang paman."

"Usianya masih dua puluh lima yang aku dengar."

"Kenapa Adinda? Tertarik?" Emma tertawa terbahak-bahak, "jangan. _Broeder_ itu protektif, sangat. Nanti kamu jalan sedikit dengan teman lelaki, teman lelakimu dibunuh olehnya."

"Anu," Lili berdeham, berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik yang agak tak patut. "Mengenai kelompok. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Mei, sambil memakan kripik yang ia sudah sembunyikan dan persiapkan untuk istirahat, menjawab dengan santainya, "ah, Yao-_gege_ dan sepupuku semuanya murid Olahraga. Sudah jelas aku masuk olahraga."

"Tom sih memaksaku untuk masuk ke Reguler, jadi yah... Vash juga 'kan?" Emma menyikut bahu Lili, Lili hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Bukannya kebanyakan dari temannya di Kesenian ya?"

"Nyaris semua." Tambah Lili. "Bagaimana denganmu Adinda?"

Adinda berada dalam sedikit konflik dengan dirinya. Menjadi murid beasiswa mengharuskannya untuk memiliki nilai akademik yang nyaris sempurna, dan nilai sangat baik untuk kegiatan khusus kelompok antara Kesenian dan Olahraga. Biar pun sudah pasti ia akan memilih Olahraga karena itu memang minatnya. Tetapi ia khawatir kegiatan khusus kelompok akan menyisakan sedikit waktu untuknya belajar dan itu akan mempengaruhi nilainya. Dan ia benar-benar harus bisa mengatur waktunya untuk bersosialisasi, belajar, dan melakukan kegiatan kelompok tiap harinya. Ia pun masih menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk ke kelompok Reguler.

"Aku… masih belum yakin."

Mei bersandar manis di bahu Adinda, "kalau dilihat dari figur mu sih, cocoknya olahraga."

"Lili pasti setuju kalau kamu masuk Reguler, _ja?_" Lili mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Emma. "Kamu juga murid beasiswa bukan?"

Elizaveta mengejutkan tiga gadis lainnya dengan tiba-tiba berada di samping Mei dan Emma, ia hanya menahan tawa sambil menggeleng. "Syarat beasiswa di asrama Hetalia sangat ketat, Emma, aku yakin kamu tahu syarat lainnya selain diharuskan mendapatkan nilai akademik bagus?" Kalimat Elizaveta mampu membungkam Emma dan juga Lili setelah mengetahui pilihan Adinda hanya ada dua. Namun hanya Mei yang mengetahui pilihan absolut Adinda.

"B-begini, _bruder_ mengijinkan ku untuk melihat contoh jadwal kegiatan miliknya selama setahun, aku tak masalah jika harus memfotokopikannya untukmu, akan kuserahkan saat jam istirahat ketiga!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Adinda, seolah ia percaya mampu membelokkan pilihan Adinda, Lili langsung berlari keluar kelas 1-B.

Elizaveta dan Mei menunggu apa yang akan Emma lakukan, namun Emma hanya menggeleng. "Zaman _broeder_ itu sebelum _kejadian itu_, ya, jadi sudah pasti banyak perubahan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga," kata Mei sembari ia bangkit dari kursinya, "setidaknya kalau meminjam dari _gege_, tak akan kadaluarsa." Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, Mei tersenyum kearah Elizaveta, menantang Elizaveta karena telah mengetahui Elizaveta akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dan Lili.

"Setidaknya," Elizaveta ikut berdiri, perlahan dan elegan, "milik _testvér_ mencakup tiga tahun kegiatan kelompok termasuk catatan dan analisisnya di tiap kegiatan, dan pasti milik _testvér_ akan jauh lebih informatif meskipun ia sudah lulus tiga tahun lalu."

Adinda tak mampu berbicara atau pun memotong kompetisi antara ketiga temannya, bukan karena ia tak bisa dan tak mau, hanya saja kompetisi ini ada karena ia ada, yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa mereka berusaha sebegitu kuatnya, hanya untuk Adinda? Yang bahkan baru saja mereka kenal. Biarpun begitu, Adinda tak bisa berbohong kalau ia senang bisa mendapatkan teman yang baik, dan tak sabar memberitahukan hal ini kepada bibinya di kampung halaman lewat Surel.

* * *

Keberadaan miss Johanna yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah kerumunan murid di kelas 1-B membuat ruang kelas tersebut mendadak sunyi. Seluruh murid melihat miss Johanna dengan horor, ekspresi mereka sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, jantung mereka seolah jatuh ke perut dan keringat dingin mengalir dari kening mereka. Sementara itu, miss Johanna hanya berjalan ke arah meja guru, dengan mengeluarkan suara sepatu hak tinggi di lantai marmer dari tiap langkahnya yang terdengar sangat mencekam. Dan saat beliau menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja, miss Johanna nyaris membunuh murid yang berada di dalam kelas akibat dari serangan jantung saat beliau tiba-tiba meninju papan tulis. Iris Cokelat _Mocha_nya bergerak cepat melihat ke seluruh ruang kelas, dan murid-muridnya langsung mengetahui sinyal itu untuk langsung kembali duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Beberapa murid yang tak berasal di kelas 1-B merasakan bahaya setelah melihat reaksi teman-teman mereka, dan tak ingin membangun makhluk buas yang ada di kelas 1-B, apa pun itu, mereka segera mengenyahkan diri dari kelas tersebut.

"Saya tak akan menjelaskan apa pun lagi setelah ini dan hanya akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan selama masa orientasi siswa."

Miss Johanna langsung menuliskan besar-besar tugas yang akan diberikan kepada para siswa di papan tulis. _'Lima puluh tanda tangan'_. Setelah beliau menutup spidol dan menaruhnya di meja, miss Johanna sengaja memberikan beberapa detik kepada muridnya untuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Beberapa memang sempat bertanya-tanya, ada beberapanya yang sudah mengetahui tugas ini bakal diberikan, ada juga beberapanya yang tak perduli.

"Tugas lima puluh tanda tangan. Tugas pertama untuk murid baru yang akan diberikan di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Apa sudah ada yang mengetahui apa yang harus kalian lakukan dalam menyelesaikan tugas ini?"

Sekali lagi, gadis bernama Kirkland mengangkat tangannya. "Tiap murid harus mengumpulkan lima puluh tanda tangan hingga hari Senin minggu selanjutnya. Para murid harus membantu temannya baru bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan dari mereka, dan untuk murid yang telah dibantu harus memberikan tanda tangan, nama, nomor kamar dan telepon asrama, juga kelas mereka."

Tepukan tangan dari miss Johanna adalah suatu yang membuat Kirkland tak mampu menahan senyumannya. Dalam lubuk hati Adinda, ia tahu, gadis Kirkland tersebut pasti akan membanggakan hal tersebut kepada teman lelakinya. Seperti bagaimana gadis itu sempat menjahili teman yang sama saat jam istirahat kedua.

"Bantuan yang diminta tak boleh hal yang kecil, tak boleh hal yang sepele! Siapapun yang melakukannya akan diberikan sepuluh cap merah. Dan satu lagi hal penting; bantuan apa pun yang diberikan atau dibutuhkan sebelum saya mengumumkan tugas ini tak akan dihitung.

"Jika kalian bertanya apa tujuan dari tugas ini. Tugas ini bertujuan untuk membangun koneksi kalian sedini mungkin. Mengembangkan kemampuan berkomunikasi dan memperluas bidang dan minat kalian. Tugas ini juga akan berguna untuk kalian mengerjakan tugas-tugas lain kedepannya. Paham?"

Lagi-lagi satu anggukan penuh keyakinan dilakukan serentak oleh seluruh murid di dalam kelasnya. Paham atau tidaknya mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang memiliki keberanian untuk membangkitkan lagi makhluk menyeramkan yang tertidur di dalam diri miss Johanna.

"Dan perlu diingat, setelah tugas berakhir, kalian tak diwajibkan lagi untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan, tetapi jika menemui teman baru, cobalah meminta tanda tangannya. Sekian. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sesi tanya jawab hanya didominasi oleh tanya jawab antara Kirkland, dan beberapa murid lain yang tampaknya tak senang jika hanya Kirkland yang membuat miss Johanna merasa bangga. Tak beberapa lama setelah miss Johanna menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, bel berbunyi tanda waktunya memasuki jam istirahat ketiga. Mei, Elizaveta, dan Lili langsung mengambil tumpukan kertas dari loker meja mereka dan menaruhnya secara serentak di meja Adinda.

"Tolong serius, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berterima kasih kepada kalian wahai para putri dari negeri seberang?" Kata Adinda, ia masih terpaku dengan hasil jerih payah teman-temannya dalam waktu istirahat kedua yang singkat. Bukan hanya mereka mampu mencari atau meminta dari kakak mereka kertas jadwal kegiatan kelompok yang mereka telah janjikan kepada Adinda, namun mereka juga sempat-sempatnya menyalin di koperasi sekolah yang berada persis di bagian selatan kompleks asrama, letaknya lumayan jauh dari bangunan sekolah yang ada di bagian tenggara kompleks. Dan lagi membawa tumpukan kertas sambil berlari-lari, beruntung angin tak berhembus sekencang pagi tadi.

_Pagi tadi ya…_

Seolah tinggi tiga tumpukan kertas itu berbanding lurus dengan harga diri dari ketiga gadis tersebut, wajah Elizaveta langsung terangkat tinggi, bangga dengan betapa teliti dan serius kakaknya dalam melakukan dan menekuni kegiatan kelompoknya. Sebaliknya, Mei justru sama sekali tak terlihat goyah biarpun daftar kegiatan milik Yao tak sebanyak kedua lainnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih Adinda, tanda tanganmu saja." Mei mengeluarkan buku kecil bersampul kulit hitam miliknya beserta pena yang diberikan oleh sekolah, "silahkan."

Lili dan Elizaveta juga melakukan hal yang sama, sudah membuka halaman pertama dari buku tanda tangan milik mereka dan menyodorkannya kepada Adinda seolah Adinda adalah seorang presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan yang sedang menandatangani perjanjian dengan presdir dari perusahaan lain. Dan tanpa mempertanyakan lagi permintaan dari teman-temannya, ia langsung menuliskan namanya, nomor telepon dan kamar asramanya, dan terakhir adalah nama kelasnya saat memberikan tandatangannya.


	5. Season 1 Chapter 4

Roderich Edelstein. Murid bidang kesenian yang sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano. Lahir di keluarga yang memiliki ekonomi sangat baik membuat harga dirinya teracungkan tinggi-tinggi. Tak ada yang mampu membuatnya menunduk. Bagai patung batu yang tertanam sangat dalam di tengah padang rumput, sebesar apa pun badai, atau bahkan topan, Roderich tak pernah goyah, tak ada yang mampu melakukannya. Namun entah bagaimana, dan ia telah berpikir sangat keras untuk mengetahui alasan logisnya, ia terguncang hebat setelahnya. Setelah menatap iris mata Hitam _Ebony_ sempurna tersebut. Seolah ia terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak ada ujungnya, Roderich mematung di tempat. Ia tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata Hitam tersebut sangat menyeramkan, dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga terlihat sangat indah, tak bernoda, sangat mempesona. Roderich tahu itu bukan kali pertama ia melihat orang memiliki iris mata yang berwarna Hitam, tetapi tak ada yang pernah sehitam dan seanggun ini.

Adinda. Gadis berkulit sawo, berambut Hitam legam, dan bertubuh tegap tinggi—untuk ukuran perempuan—, adalah pemilik iris mata yang menakjubkan tersebut. Dan ia menyesal telah membuatnya tersinggung dengan sikapnya yang tak sopan. Pagi ini tepatnya, jam setengah tujuh, di jalan utama—yang bersilang tepat di bagian tengah kompleks—menuju ke bagian tenggara kompleks dimana bangunan sekolah berada, Roderich tertimpa sebuah kesialan, yaitu lembar musiknya yang berisikan beberapa Solo Piano karya _Frédéric Chopin_ yang akan ia serahkan kepada guru musiknya, beterbangan terbawa angin. Angin memang biasanya terjadi pagi hari karena perubahan suhu signifikan di kota tersebut, apa lagi saat perubahan musim sedang terjadi. Kebetulan Adinda adalah satu-satunya murid yang berada di dekatnya waktu itu, lembara musik tersebut mengenainya, dan Adinda akhirnya membantu Roderich mengumpulkannya satu per satu karena kasihan.

"Tak perlu membantuku!" Adalah reaksi dari Roderich saat ia sedang memunguti satu per satu lembar musiknya, suaranya yang tinggi adalah akibat dari rasa malu akan kecerobohannya.

"Kertas-kertasmu itu mengganggu. Lagi pula, jika kamu sibuk memunguti kertas yang berjatuhan disini, kertas lainnya akan terbawa angin—,"

"Waktuku adalah hal yang bukan hak mu untuk ikut campuri."

"Sudah ku katakan, kertasmu nanti bakal mengganggu murid lainnya juga."

Selama mengumpulkan dan merapikan lembaran musik milik Roderich, sesuatu tampaknya terjadi pada Adinda, dan setelah menyerahkan sisanya kepada Roderich, Adinda tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Roderich. Pandangan luar biasa tajam yang membuat Roderich tak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat matanya. Dan dalam diam, Roderich kembali merapikan lembaran musiknya hingga kembali seperti semula, sementara itu Adinda hanya berdiri, terpaku pada Roderich, dan Roderich menganggap Adinda pasti menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin ucapan Terima Kasih? Tentu saja Roderich tak akan memberikannya, toh yang berinisiatif untuk membantunya sedari awal datang dari diri Adinda sendiri, biarpun Roderich sudah cukup bersabar menolaknya. Dan beberapa detik pun berlalu, Adinda masih tetap bergeming, terus memandangi, tak ada perubahan signifikan terjadi di wajah Adinda.

Suara sapaan Elizaveta menyelamatkan Roderich dari suasana canggung yang terjadi. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Elizaveta langsung meminta maaf beberapa kali dan berterima kasih kepada Adinda. Balasan dari Adinda hanyalah senyuman tipis dan gelengan singkat, mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin membantu. Namun karena merasa bersalah, Elizaveta memaksa Roderich untuk mengajari Adinda bermain piano, yang membuat Adinda dan Roderich keheranan. _Apa hubungannya?_ Jawaban dari Elizaveta hanyalah kedipan manis yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu dalam perut Roderich beterbangan. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, menyatu dengan latar belakang, seorang murid yang ia kenal menyunggingkan senyuman yang merendahkan.

Akibat dari janji Elizaveta yang sembarangan tersebut, mulai besok, yaitu hari selasa, Roderich akan mengajarkan Adinda cara bermain piano setelah jam sekolah selesai, beruntung pada minggu pertama murid baru masih belum diberikan kegiatan Kelompok. Entah bagaimana ia akan membagi waktu latihan Piano untuk kompetisi tiga bulan lagi, jam pelajaran biasa, dan mengajari Adinda. Namun, seolah harga dirinya dihancurkan berkeping-keping, Adinda berkata—,

"Aku tak bisa. Aku berjanji akan menggantikan senior Yao untuk membersihkan kipas ventilasi dan membetulkan ventilasi yang berlubang di bangunan Kesenian yang pertama."

Alis Cokelat _Umber_ Roderich yang tajam bertaut. "Sudah repot-repot aku mendatangimu kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan waktu kosongku untuk besok."

"_Ventilasi yang ku betulkan adalah ventilasi dari ruang Piano, yang ia perlu lakukan hanya membuka jendela. Itu merepotkan?"_

Pikir Adinda sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau lagi menanggapi kalimat penuh harga diri milik Roderich. "Minggu depan saja bagaimana? Lagi pula aku dengar dari senior Yao, kalau Kesenian dan Olahraga akan ada kompetisi tiga bulan lagi? Kalau memang tak memiliki waktu, tak jadi juga tak apa."

Respon tersebut tampaknya untuk Roderich cukup tajam untuknya, dan ia pun naik pitam. "Oh! Jadi kamu pikir aku ini pria yang tak bisa memegang janjinya hanya karena aku sibuk? Aku akan buktikan! Minggu depan? Oke! Jam setengah empat, setelah pulang sekolah! Datang ke ruang Piano! Jangan terlambat!" Tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Adinda untuk membalas, Roderich sudah menghentakan kakinya pergi dari ruang Piano, entah kemana, meninggalkan Adinda yang tak menyangka kalau omongannya yang bermaksud baik bisa ditanggapi dengan sangat berlebihan dan negatif.

* * *

Jadwal kegiatan kelompok yang terakumulasi selama satu dan tiga tahun telah diberikan kepada Adinda oleh ketiga temannya. Dari analisa yang Adinda lakukan dari ketiganya, kebanyakan dari kegiatan khusus kelompok akan sangat padat dimulai dari tiga bulan sebelum kompetisi—untuk kelompok Kesenian dan Olahraga, lalu untuk kelompok Reguler akan sangat sibuk satu bulan sebelum ujian, entah itu ujian biasa, semester, atau kenaikan. Penumpukan jadwal kegiatan Kelompok dan jadwal pelajaran yang biasa hanya lebih sering terjadi di masa sibuk. Namun, setelah masa sibuk selesai, kegiatan Kelompok akan menjadi sangat longgar, dan Adinda yakin, pada saat itu lah, murid-murid Kesenian dan Olahraga dapat belajar. Ujian utama hanya terjadi tiga kali satu tahun, sementara itu kompetisi besar hanya terjadi dua kali. Keduanya cenderung tak berdekatan, dan Adinda merasa lega setelah diperhitungkan baik-baik, ia pasti bisa membagi waktu antara belajar dan kegiatan kelompok dengan benar.

Adinda merasa beruntung memiliki teman yang baik seperti Elizaveta, Mei, dan Lili. Mereka bertiga memang sudah mencari-cari apa yang mereka bisa lakukan untuk membantu Adinda, apapun itu, supaya bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan darinya. Biarpun Adinda memaksa, tak satu pun dari mereka menginginkan lebih dari tandatangannya. Dan supaya Adinda mendapatkan tanda tangan dari mereka, masing-masing telah meminta sedikit bantuan kepada Adinda:

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mengatakan terima kasih kepada Yao-_gege_ karena telah mau memberikan jadwal kegiatan miliknya. Ia pasti akan meminta bantuan kepadamu. Jika _gege_ sudah menerima terima kasihmu, aku akan segera memberikan tandatanganku. Kamu juga bisa mendapatkan tandatangannya! Lumayan 'kan?"

"Erm... ada kue yang kelihatannya enak di toko roti samping kompleks asrama. Awalnya aku dan _bruder_ sudah mau membelinya, tetapi bel berbunyi... dan bruder tak membiarkan aku keluar kompleks sekali pun."

"Bagaimana denganmu Elizaveta?"

"Bergabung dengan kelompok Kesenian?" Jawab Elizaveta dengan nada jahil. Mei dan Lili hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah Elizaveta sedang memberikan lelucon paling garing yang mereka pernah dengarkan. "Aku bercanda, hei. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kamu bantu. Kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku akan langsung memberitahukan mu."

Sejauh ini, hanya satu tanda tangan yang ia dapatkan, yaitu milik Mei. Rencananya, Adinda akan membantu Lili terlebih dahulu saat jam istirahat pertama, dan membelikannya kue yang ia inginkan. Mungkin dalam jam istirahat kedua dan ketiga, Adinda akan membantu beberapa murid di kelasnya, atau kelas lain. Sepulang sekolah, Adinda akan memperbaiki sisa ventilasi yang masih rusak. Beberapa kali wajah Roderich muncul di benaknya dan yang akan menjadi murid pertama untuk dibantu, tetapi ia tak yakin Roderich akan bereaksi normal terhadap apa pun yang ia lakukan dan katakan kepadanya. Biarpun... dalam diri Adinda rasanya ingin sekali bertemu Roderich sekali lagi. Ia pun merasa aneh tadi sore saat bertemu dengan Roderich... seolah, ia sangat gugup, ia tak mampu melihat Roderich langsung di mata, dan...

Adinda sontak langsung berdiri setelah mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Hatinya tak bisa tenang saat memikirkannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali seolah ia berlari dalam tiga kompetisi Marathon tanpa istirahat, dan ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya... kadang bahagia, kadang tidak.

_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!_

Pikirnya. Lagi pula, sudah jelas Elizaveta adalah teman dekat Roderich dengan bagaimana ia mengganggilnya Rody, dan menginginkan hubungan yang lebih. Adinda kembali tertegun, ini seperti semacam ujian tertulis dimana jawaban yang benar bisa bermacam-macam, tetapi kadang tak semua jawaban bisa diterima. Dan Adinda sudah tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia gunakan, bukan karena ia ingin berada di zona aman, tetapi karena ia menghargai Elizaveta.

Senyuman miris tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Ini bakal menjadi perjalanan yang menyakitkan."


	6. Season 1 Chapter 5

Lima belas tandatangan selama tiga hari ini, dan tak satu pun murid yang mau menerima tawaran Adinda untuk dibantu. Entah sudah berapa banyak tandatangan yang Adinda telah berikan, malahan mungkin dua kali atau tiga kali dari tandatangan yang ia miliki. Mei sudah menyarankan beberapa senior kelompok Olahraga, Elizabeta menyarankan beberapa temannya di kelompok Kesenian, Emma dan Lili justru tak menyarankan untuk memberikan bantuan kepada kelompok Regular karena permintaan mereka bakal sangat berat, apa lagi akan ada festival Sains dan Robotik yang digelar dua bulan lagi. Namun Adinda tak akan begitu saja melakukan saran teman-temannya, dan justru ia malah tertarik dengan apa yang Emma dan Lili katakan soal festival Sains dan Robotik, dan melupakan larangan lainnya.

"_Kenapa tidak?"_ Pikir Adinda, _"festival Sains dan Robotik tak pernah digelar di kota tempat tinggalku, aku penasaran."_

Dan Adinda langsung dibuat sangat takjub saat ia memasuki bangunan kelompok Regular. Banyak sekali poster mengenai ilmu pengetahuan yang ditempel sepanjang koridor, dan banyak tanaman yang menghias sudut. Di atap koridor terdapat banyak sekali replika, entah itu replika bentuk dari zat kimia, planet-planet dan bintang, lalu model dari robot, dan banyak lagi hingga Adinda tak mampu mengenali dan menyebutkan satu persatu seluruh benda tersebut. Tak hanya itu, beberapa murid yang lalu lalang sangat lah beragam, ada yang memakai jaket Lab, ada yang menyeret gerobak berisikan peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat robot ukuran besar, ada juga yang sedang merawat tanaman dengan keseriusan yang intens.

Namun di tengah keramaian dan kesibukan tersebut, terdengar suara makian seseorang dan seorang lainnya yang sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya, ke arah pintu keluar. Dan mata Adinda menangkap bayangan seseorang yang telah melewatinya, orang tersebutlah yang berhasil melewati kerumunan manusia yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor sempit tersebut tanpa tersentuh, dan jika di dengar dari tiap langkahnya yang terdengar sangat ringan, Adinda langsung tahu orang tersebut bukan lah murid Regular, tetapi murid Olahraga. Yang sangat terlatih.

Makian dari orang yang sama kembali terdengar. "_Bloody git!_ Ia lari lagi?!"

"Jaga bahasamu Arthur!" Seru seorang lainnya.

Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut _Ash Blonde_ yang berantakan dan sangat liar, ia buat semakin berantakan dengan menggaruknya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah hingga kedua alis yang tebalnya abnormal bertaut. Arthur, terlihat seperti tipikal murid Regular, kerapihannya berpakaian nyaris menyamai level Vash yang memiliki OCD tingkat sedang. Ia bahkan merapikan Rompi Sweater bermotif kotak-kotak hijaunya hanya karena sedikit lipatan di bagian bahu kanan. Sebelum ia berniat menyudahi rentetan kutukannya kepada orang yang berlari tadi, yang Adinda tak sempat lihat bagaimana rupanya, Arthur memunguti beberapa bukunya yang berceceran di lantai dan pergi dari koridor, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan dipintu yang menyebutkan kalau ruangan tersebut adalah; "Reguler Room LXXXVI."

Biarpun Adinda pikir ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan suasananya tak tepat, ia tahu Arthur pasti butuh bantuan dan Adinda lah orang yang tepat jika harus menghadapi murid Olahraga. Kendatipun begitu, Adinda nyaris kehilangan Arthur ditengah kerumunan murid-murid, dan Adinda berpikir ulang untuk menawarkan bantuannya kepada Arthur. Padatnya murid-murid yang berhilir mudik di koridor bahkan nyaris membuat Adinda jatuh tersandung beberapa kali, pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana orang tersebut, yang membuat Arthur mengamuk, melewati setiap murid yang ada di koridor, tanpa menyentuhnya? Adinda tidak yakin apa orang tersebut benar-benar tak bersentuhan sama sekali dengan murid lainnya, tetapi Adinda melihatnya sendiri, dan itu luar biasa.

"Anak baru, jika ingin masuk ke kelompok kami harus mendaftarkan diri terlebih dahulu ke miss Jennifer sebagai murid Reguler, baru kembali lagi kesini dengan kertas keanggotaan." Seorang dengan rambut nyaris berwarna Merah membuat Adinda terkejut luar biasa. Murid tersebut merokok! Di dalam ruangan bertanda _no-smoking _yang sengaja dibuat sangat besar. "Apa yang baru aku katakan? Kembali lagi saat kamu sudah membawa kertas!"

"Scott!" Raung seorang dari balik pintu lemari yang terbuka di kiri Adinda. "Matikan rokokmu! Dan jangan memperlakukan murid baru seperti itu!" Gadis tersebut menutup lemari, wajahnya terlihat sangat tegas dan kemarahannya mampu membuat Adinda bergidik ngeri.

"Halo, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di kelompok Sejarah dan Teori Mitologi, saya Alice Kirkland. Silahkan mendaftar kepada Arthur Kirkland yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang penyimpanan dokumen." Ia melempar tanggung jawab meladeni Adinda kepada Arthur dengan sapaan setengah hati, dan Alice pun masih terus sibuk mencari-cari buku di lemari yang berantakan lainnya, sementara itu murid bernama Scott masih terus mengepulkan asap rokok, yang kali ini mengarah ke jendela yang terbuka.

Karena kedua murid tersebut tampaknya tak lagi merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mengarahkan Adinda atau bahkan berbicara basa-basi, Adinda berasumsi kalau mereka tak akan perduli jika ia langsung masuk begitu saja dan ia langsung mendatangi Arthur. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima perilaku yang sama dari Arthur selain karena ia tahu bagaimana suasana hati Arthur saat ini.

Sebuah tulisan pada kertas yang ditempel secara sembarangan dengan selotip pada pintu hijau bertuliskan; _'Documentation'_, biarpun ditulis dengan sangat rapi. Pintu itu setengah terbuka, menunjukkan rak-rak dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan, terlihat sama berantakannya dengan bagaimana kertas dan dokumen lainnya diperlakukan di luar ruangan tersebut. Awalnya Adinda berpikir ruang dokumentasi tak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya sepetak saja, namun saat membuka lebar pintu, Adinda tak mampu berkata-kata. Ruangan tersebut memang terlihat agak sesak akibat dari kertas dan dokumen yang berceceran, tetapi sebenarnya ruangan itu sangatlah luas dan besar, atapnya pun sangat tinggi.

"_Is that you Alice?_" Tanya Arthur saat Adinda tak sengaja menginjak sebuah _file_, suaranya juga terdengar sangat jauh. Adinda memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti suara Arthur untuk dapat menemukannya ditengah kekacauan tersebut. "_Alice, if that's really you, come and bloody help me with this mess._"

Suara tersebut bersumber di bagian sudut ruangan yang letaknya paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Arthur sedang berada di atas tangga, merapikan dokumen-dokumen di dalam rak yang menutupi seluruh tembok dan dinding. Ia begitu saja membuang kertas di lantai sesukanya, dan menaruh dokumen yang telah rapi kembali ke dalam rak.

"Arthur Kirkland? Aku bukan Alice." Adinda menyapa sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang berceceran.

"Lalu siapa nama mu _lady?_ Dan apa tujuanmu jika saya boleh tahu?" Respon dari Arthur lebih dingin dari Alice dan Scott. Ia juga sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Adinda, masih membuang kertas yang ia pikir tak ada hubungannya dengan dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Adinda Pertiwi. Aku disini untuk menawarkan sesuatu—,"

"Tak ada yang perlu anda tawarkan, _lady _Pertiwi. Kami tak pernah menerima tawaran dari siapa pun kecuali miss Jennifer. _Which is a bloody valid reason to prove that Scott fancy her._"

Adinda terdiam. _Apa yang sedang ia katakan?_ "Jadi kamu tak kenal dengan murid Olahraga yang tadi berada di koridor? Sepertinya aku salah orang."

Pancingan tersebut tentu membuat Arthur menghela napas marah. Ia menuruni tangga dan bertanya apa Adinda mengenal Alfred. Alfred Jones, murid Olahraga yang sangat terkenal. Tak ada yang tak mengenalnya—kecuali Adinda—. Dan Arthur juga menambahkan kalau tingkat level menyebalkannya telah menyamai kepopulerannya, begitulah. Arthur juga mengatakan kalau apa yang diambil oleh Alfred adalah dokumen penting mengenai sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia kelompok tersebut, yang belum ditentukan kapan tanggal dokumen tersebut akan dijadikan bahan proyek untuk salah satu dari anggota.

"Buat dia mengembalikan dokumen tersebut, baru aku akan berpikir ulang untuk membiarkanmu membantu sungguh-sungguh."

_Ia tampaknya akan lebih buruk dari Roderich…_ Pikir Adinda, mengangguk setuju tanpa lagi menjawab.

"Oh, dokumen itu harus sudah ada di tanganku. Hari. Ini."


	7. Season 1 Chapter 6

"Tak tahu? Sama sekali?"

Setelah memutuskan untuk membantu Arthur, Adinda langsung mencari keempat temannya dan bertanya apa mereka tahu murid lelaki yang suka mengganggu Arthur. Namun, tak satu pun tahu siapa Arthur, bagaimana mereka dapat tahu siapa yang mengganggunya? Arthur "tak mempunyai waktu" untuk memberitahukan nama murid tersebut karena disibukkan dengan proyek kelompoknya. Meskipun termasuk murid Regular, Emma dan Lili sama sekali tak tahu murid bernama belakang Kirkland kecuali Alison Kirkland, teman sekelas mereka.

"Tanya saja pada Alison." Mei menyarankan.

Adinda hanya menghela napasnya. "Sudah ku lakukan beberapa kali, ia tak mau tahu dan perduli urusan Arthur, katanya."

"Oh, dan Alison pernah beberapa kali memanggil Arthur sebagai pacar dari orang tersebut, yang sepertinya orang yang sama." Emma menambahkan, ia juga membisikkan satu kata, "Homo?"

Mei, Adinda, dan Lili tak menggubrisnya, sementara itu Elizaveta merasa tergelitik dengan kata tersebut. Alison, yang namanya sempat disebutkan beberapa kali, sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan kelima gadis tersebut sedari tadi, dan telah mempersiapkan diri kalau ia dipanggil, lagi, oleh Adinda. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau Adinda agak serius soal ini, ia berpikir mungkin Adinda hanya fans dari _lelaki_ tersebut yang suka mengganggu Arthur, karena murid tersebut memang populer dikalangan perempuan khususnya. Dari kejauhan, Alison mencuri lirik ke kelima gadis tersebut, masih berharap. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah telapak tangan memegang bahunya secara tiba-tiba.

Alison mampu menahan jeritannya sebelum yang lain mendengar dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa manusia terkutuk yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia lah Bogomil Daskalov. Seorang Bulgarian, atau itu yang ia katakan saat berkenalan dengan Alison.

"Apa maumu _you dimwit_?!" Bisik Alison sambil memelototi wajah Bogomil yang terlihat puas dengan aksinya.

"Jangan mengintip saja dan jadi anti-sosial. Tandatanganmu bahkan lebih sedikit dari '_Matt_ kan? Bantulah dia, yang dari tadi menyebutkan namamu terus."

"Bukan urusanmu. Menjauhlah." Kata Alison dengan ketus, tetapi ia mengambil buku tandatangan miliknya beserta pulpen sembari berdiri. "Siapa bilang aku jadi anti-sosial? Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sebuah rencana yang disusun secara baik akan berjalan selancar mobil di jalan tol."

Bogomil berniat menyangkal dan berkata kalau tol tak selalu lancar, tetapi Alison telah meninggalkannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Adinda. Namun sepercaya diri apa pun Alison terlihat, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia merasa luar biasa grogi. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"_Kamu bertanya soal Alfred Jones 'kan? Ia sepupu jauh kami. Ia kapten _Rugby_."_

Kalimat tersebut terdengar seolah ia akhirnya mau membantu Adinda dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan _style_ dari Alison dalam berbicara.

"_Alfred Jones. Kapten _Rugby_. _You are welcome._" _

—agak terdengar terlalu kasar dan ketus, biarpun ia kadang seperti itu, apa lagi terhadap Bogomil.

Alison menaruh buku tanda tangannya persis di depan Adinda. "Alfred F. Jones. Rambut _Golden_. Tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter, berat badan kira-kira delapan puluh kilo terdiri enam puluh persen otot dan sisanya lemak. Sepupu jauh kami yang sangat menyebalkan. Kapten _Rugby_. Saat ini pasti sedang bersama dengan para penggemar perempuannya, Air Mancur persilangan. _You are welcome._"

Pandangan dari kelima gadis membuat Alison menyesali perbuatannya. Tetapi Adinda dengan cepat menuliskan nama dan tandatangannya di buku Alison. Emma dan Lili nyaris melarang Adinda dan berkata kalau bantuan yang diberikan Alison sangatlah mudah, namun Adinda sudah berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan keempat temannya keheranan dengan apa isi pikiran Adinda setelah diberikan informasi tersebut.

Apa yang membuat Adinda terburu-buru adalah selain jam istirahat akan selesai, Alfred benar adalah atlet. Atlet Rugby. Selain itu, Alfred didefinisikan sebagai tipikal murid SMA menyebalkan, pandai olahraga, dan banyak penggemarnya. Meminta dokumen milik Arthur darinya tak bakalan tak menantang. Dan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan dokumen tersebut hingga istirahat selesai, ia dapat membantu Arthur di istirahat selanjutnya. Adinda, tentu saja, baru berlari saat keluar dari bangunan sekolah, mengingat yang akan memberikannya cap merah adalah miss Johanna. Dan Adinda memang sengaja memanaskan tubuhnya untuk dapat berlari tanpa cedera.

Biarpun kecepatan lari Adinda berkurang akibat dari lalainya ia untuk rutin berlari tiap hari, Adinda tetap mampu sampai di Air Mancur persilangan dalam waktu tak lebih dari empat menit. Dan benar, Alfred sedang bersantai dengan beberapa perempuan, duduk di kursi batu yang diukir cantik di bawah pohon yang rindang. Awalnya Adinda berpikir Alfred bakal menjadi seperti tipikal murid Olahraga menyebalkan yang populer, akan tetapi ia bukan seorang _playboy_. Ia hanya tertawa-tawa bersama gadis tersebut, bercanda, membicarakan hal yang ada sehari-hari, tak lebih dari itu.

Adinda merasa agak tak enak memotong perbincangan seru yang Alfred dan teman wanitanya sedang nikmati, namun Adinda, dengan segenap rasa bersalahnya yang luar biasa, membuang rasa perduli dan sopannya dengan langsung memanggil Alfred.

"Alfred Jones?"

Tatapan dari gadis-gadis jika memang bisa membunuh manusia, Adinda yakin pasti sudah mati saat ini. Mirisnya, pandangan Alfred justru terlihat senang, ada orang lain yang mengenalnya, lagi. Matanya terbuka lebar dan iris matanya yang bagai langit cerah tanpa awan terlihat bulat sempurna.

"_I am!_" Ia menjawab dengan girang, masih terbawa mood.

Adinda sempat merasa canggung, entah karena tatapan penuh semangat Alfred begitu menusuknya atau Adinda agak menyukai mata Alfred yang cantik. "Uh… Arthur… Arthur ingin dokumennya dikembalikan hari ini. Namun karena ia sibuk, aku menggantikannya."

Gadis-gadis teman Alfred langsung berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu Adinda tebak. Salah satunya bahkan berbisik di telinga Alfred sambil sesekali melirik Adinda, nampaknya sedang menyarankan sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana gadis-gadis tersebut tak ingin "didengar" Adinda, membuat Adinda merasa agak kesal dan bertanya-tanya, apa mereka harus melakukan itu? Apa gunanya melakukan itu?

Alfred tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia berjalan memutari Adinda dari jarak satu meter. Melihatnya atas bawah, menganalisisnya. Memastikan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Oh! Atlet lari kah? Atau ada yang khusus?"

Namun, bukan hanya Alfred yang sedari tadi menganalisis. "Jika kamu memperbolehkan ku untuk menebak… posisimu dalam Rugby adalah _Lock?_"

"_Maybe?_"

"Karena tinggi dan bobotmu lebih cocok di posisi tersebut. Hanya saja waktu kamu berlari di dalam bangunan Regular, kemampuanmu menunjukkan kalau kamu dulunya juga seorang _Wing_?"

Alfred langsung menepuk tangannya pelan sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Bravo! Jadi, jika kamu ingin dokumennya kembali—," ia membungkuk, menyodorkan wajahnya ke dekat Adinda. "_Catch me._"

Tangan kanan Adinda menyambar kearah Alfred, namun Alfred tahu gerakan tersebut akan dilakukan Adinda dan langsung menghindar tanpa merasa kaget. Tanpa aba-aba apa pun, atau bahkan kalimat pembuka, Alfred sudah berlari, diikuti oleh Adinda yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya. Biarpun Alfred seorang lelaki yang sudah pasti tenaganya jauh melampaui Adinda, namun Adinda mampu mendekatkan jarak diantaranya dan Alfred tanpa harus membuang tenaga percuma, karena juga sebagai seorang Atlet lari.

Yang sangat disayangkan, itu tak berlangsung lama. Arah berlari Alfred sangat tak menentu dan tak memiliki pola sama sekali. Beberapa kali Adinda nyaris kehilangannya, namun beberapa kali juga Adinda nyaris mampu menangkapnya. Dan Adinda baru menyadari kalau Alfred berlari kearah Barat Laut… dimana kantor guru berada. Biarpun Adinda bertanya-tanya apa rencana Alfred, ia tak ada keinginan untuk menahan dirinya, bahkan jika ia harus mendapatkan cap merah. Karena ia tahu, satu-satunya cara yang tepat untuk menangkap Alfred saat ini adalah dengan melakukan _Tackle_ a la Rugby. Dan ia tak dapat mengulur waktu lagi karena ia mulai merasakan staminanya terkuras.

"_How long are you going to carry this girl? Just give up already._" Alfred pun mulai merasakan lelahnya berlari selama lima menit penuh tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

Adinda tak mau menjawabnya. Tak mau memberitahukan Alfred bahwa ia akan segera menangkapnya, menjatuhkannya di tanah kosong yang berada sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Membuatnya mengembalikan dokumen milik Arthur. Ia pun memperlambat larinya, sengaja membuat Alfred lega.

"Oh akhirnya…" bisik Alfred sambil juga memperlambat larinya.

Pilihan yang salah.

Adinda langsung melakukan _sprint_ dan menubruk Alfred dengan kekuatan yang diluar dugaan bahkan untuk Adinda sendiri. Keduanya jatuh dan merosot di tanah yang kering dan keras. Sayangnya, yang tertindih berat Adinda dan Alfred adalah tangan kanan Adinda sendiri yang kali ini telah ditinggalkan luka lecet merah dan mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berdua masih berbaring diam, beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya Alfred bangkit dan melihat Adinda dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan juga kagum. Kali ini tertarik sepenuhnya pada Adinda.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya… bagaimana denganmu? Oh, dan aku ingin dokumennya."

"_Girl,_" Alfred memotong Adinda dengan cepat, "_throw that matter for later. Have a lunch with me and lets talk about you._"

* * *

[1]Lock: Posisi dalam Rugby yang berada di barisan kedua dalam kelompok pemain yang berada di depan. Lock akan menjadi dorongan kekuatan tambahan untuk Hooker dan Prop yang berada di barisan pertama. Biasanya Lock adalah pemain tertinggi dalam tim. Lock juga diharuskan memiliki kemampuan baik dalam menangkap dan melakukan _Tackle_. Nomor punggung Lock adalah 4 dan 5.

[2]Wing: Posisi dalam Rugby yang berada cukup jauh di kanan dan kiri kelompok pemain yang berada di belakang. Fungsi utama mereka adalah menyelesaikan permainan dan/dengan mencetak angka. Pemain yang diposisikan sebagai Wing biasanya adalah pemain tercepat dan/atau yang memiliki tubuh besar dan kuat yang mampu mematahkan _Tackle_. Wing juga dapat membantu pemain yang berada di tengah lapangan atau membantu sepenuhnya kelompok bagian belakang. Nomor punggung WIng adalah 11 yang berada di kiri lapangan dan 14 yang berada di kanan lapangan.

[3]Tackle: Adalah cara untuk menjatuhkan lawan untuk merebut bola atau menghentikan lawan. Tackle biasanya dilakukan dengan bergulat atau memeluk dan mendorong jatuh lawan. Tackle yang dilakukan lebih tinggi dari dada dan bahu atau dengan istilah "High Tackle" akan diberikan penalti oleh wasit.


	8. Season 1 Chapter 7

"_That's bloody fast!_" Gumam Arthur saat menerima dokumennya kembali. "Apa kamu membaca isinya?"

Adinda menggeleng cepat. Biarpun sempat melihat sekilas isinya, ia tak mengerti bahasanya. Bukan bahasa Inggris, namun bahasa seperti dalam film fantasi. "Oh… _good_. Hmmm… tunggu disini."

Arthur masuk ke ruang penyimpanan dokumen, mulai kembali merapikan beberapa dokumen yang berhubungan dokumen tersebut. Sementara itu, Scott masih memperhatikan Adinda sedari Adinda berada di ruangan itu, tanpa berhenti mengepulkan asap rokok yang baunya sudah dapat Adinda cium dari jauh. Entah tak nyaman atau ada yang salah dengan Adinda, ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok gadis yang tangan kanannya diperban tersebut. Disisi lain, peran Alice mencari-cari kertas dan dokumen digantikan oleh Alison dan satu saudaranya yang bernama _Redmond_ dengan rambut yang nyaris semerah milik Scott.

Dilain pihak. Adinda masih memijat tangan kanannya yang terasa ngilu dan sakit. Bodohnya ia tak memikirkan dampak dari _tackle_ tersebut, biarpun ia yakin ia masih dapat menulis dengan baik. Alfred juga tak henti-henti meminta Adinda untuk "makan bersama" dengannya, beralasan ia hanya ingin berkenalan lebih jauh. Mendengar itu, Arthur hanya menggeleng-geleng dan menyarankan Adinda untuk jangan pernah, sekali pun, memiliki perasaan pada Alfred yang memiliki banyak penggemar, apa lagi Alfred tak tahu batasan-batasan saat sudah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang.

"Kamu luar biasa mengenalnya ya?" Tanya Adinda, kali ini mulai berprasangka.

"_Don't listen to what my sibling have said about me being a Homo._ Alfred dulu sering menginap di rumah kami dan ia pernah beberapa kali memiliki kekasih. Di antara para makhluk terkutuk tersebut, hanya aku yang mau mendengarkan curhatan hati Alfred."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Arthur. Tanpa perlu diberikan berbagai macam alasan pun Adinda tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan Alfred mau apa pun yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Ahem. Aku belum bilang terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. _And I could see that you do a quite hard work there,_" kata Arthur sambil melirik ke arah tangan kanan Adinda, nyaris mengaggetkan Adinda karena tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "Sesuai janjiku, kamu boleh membantuku untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dariku."

"Apa kau tak mau tanda tanganku?"

"Aku tak bilang tak mau. Dari pada bantuan, kata yang tepat adalah tantangan. Karena aku tak lagi butuh bantuan." Ia tiba-tiba menunjukkan buku tandatangan miliknya, "aku memiliki lima belas untuk saat ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama."

"_Good_. Berarti mulainya seimbang." Arthur kembali menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di saku celana. "Tantangannya tak sulit. Hari minggu nanti kita akan bertemu di _Cross Fountain_. Siapa yang mendapatkan Empat Puluh tanda tangan maka akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari yang kalah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua berhasil melakukannya?"

"Kalau benar-benar sama, maka kita berdua berhasil. _Simple_. Bagaimana?" Jawaban dari Adinda hanya anggukan cepat. Tantangan ini membuat Adinda kembali bersemangat mengumpulkan tandatangan, begitu pula dengan Arthur. "_Now, one more thing concern me…_ kamu terluka, bahkan mendapatkan sepuluh cap merah hanya untuk menangkap Alfred. _When there's another much more easiest way for it, well, even though taking some more time. Why?_"

Pertanyaan diluar dugaan tersebut membuat Adinda agak canggung untuk menjawabnya. Alasan utamanya sudah jelas kalau Adinda sangat membutuhkan tandatangan. Hanya saja ia juga merasakan ada alasan lain, alasan yang berhubungan sangat erat dengan Arthur sebagai seorang… seseorang. Sebagai orang. Ada daya tarik yang sangat tipis menarik Adinda kepada Arthur tetapi Adinda tak yakin itu sama seperti bagaimana Adinda tertarik pada Roderich. Setidaknya Adinda masih belum merasa pasti.

"Oh soal itu. Teman-temanku berhasil mencapai empat puluh biarpun masih tiga hari, aku hanya khawatir tak mampu mendapatkan lima puluh tanda tangan dalam seminggu ini."

"_Everyone is_. Tapi masih tak menjelaskan kenapa kamu mau berjuang sejauh itu, bahkan aku tak menjajikanmu tandatanganku. Aku juga bisa saja tak membiarkanmu membantuku lagi setelahnya dengan bagaimana kamu menyelesaikan masalah."

Adinda menghela napasnya, akhirnya menjawab sejujurnya. "Kepercayaanku kalau kamu bukanlah lelaki yang tak bakal menepati janjinya ternyata benar, biarpun kamu memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikanku salah, kamu tak melakukannya."

Arthur tertegun cukup lama dengan ketegasan yang tiba-tiba. Keyakinan dalam mata Adinda membuat Arthur tak bisa menyangkal kalimat tersebut. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang menghargai Arthur. Tak perduli berapa tinggi ia junjung haknya untuk dihargai, tak satu pun saudara dan sepupunya melakukan itu, biarpun ia kadang hingga berlebihan. Bahkan salah satu saudaranya, Wynn Kirkland, pun dihargai oleh para sepupu wanitanya, setidaknya. Namun rasa senang tersebut dengan segera sirna saat ia kembali berpikiran kritis.

Arthur menghela napasnya. "Oh. _That's it? You're not wrong about that._ Lima gadis lainnya mengatakan hal yang sama juga tak sembarangan bicara, aku pun nyaris termakan tiga kali. Ini yang ketiga."

Senyuman tipis Adinda langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dugaannya benar kalau Arthur bakal sama buruknya dengan Roderich dalam hal bergaul. _Lebih parah._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baguslah kalau kamu tahu aku tak bohong. Jangan sampai termakan sungguhan, akan merepotkan nanti kalau jatuh hati betulan denganku. Karena aku tak ada niat untuk jatuh hati dengan siapa pun." Pertama kalinya Adinda mengejek seseorang di asrama, dan ia luar biasa lega, meskipun ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, apa lagi dengan ekspresi yang Arthur tunjukkan selepas mendengarnya.

"Hari minggu nanti di Air Mancur Persilangan? Aku tunggu jam enam sore." Nada suara Adinda melembut saat ia pergi ke luar ruangan Reguler ke delapan puluh enam tersebut.

Disisi lain. Arthur masih bergeming di tempat. Hanya terdengar tawa mencela dari Scott dan Alison. Sementara itu Redmond hanya menggeleng-geleng dan berkata, "kamu pantas menerimanya, Art. Ia sudah berusaha lho. Apa ada gadis yang lain mau melakukan sejauh itu?"

"_Shut your mouth and get back to work!_"

* * *

"Apa si Arthur itu sungguh mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku dengar dari teman-teman, katanya ia memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik." Tanya Emma, mencoba menyamai kecepatan berjalan Adinda.

Miss Johanna, saat jam pelajaran keempat, yaitu jam pelajaran yang terakhir, memberikan hukuman tambahan kepada Adinda karena telah merusak tanaman saat "bermain-main" dengan Alfred, menambah beban dari Murid Merah yang sedang bertugas. Kebetulan Emma juga melakukan sedikit "kenakalan" dengan melakukan hal iseng kepada Tom. Keduanya saat ini sedang membantu beberapa guru merapikan dokumen dan buku-buku, lalu membawanya ke kantor guru.

Adinda menggeleng. "Entah lah. Ia bertanya, tentu aku menjawab. Tetapi tampaknya perasaannya masih buruk karena kejadian tadi pagi."

"Aku agak paham dengan kecurigaannya. Ia lumayan populer, sebagian memang pengaruh dari Alfred dan Scott, tetapi pasti banyak yang berusaha mendekatinya."

"Itu sudah umum."

Hanya itu yang bisa Adinda jawab. Tetapi apakah ia memiliki trauma yang meninggalkan luka cukup dalam yang membuatnya harus bersikap sangat ketus? Apakah itu akibat dari bagaimana saudara dan sepupumya memperlakukan Arthur? Namun Adinda membuang semua kekhawatirannya setelah merasakan kalau dirinya terlalu perduli terhadap masalah pribadi seseorang. Ia juga keheranan kenapa ia tiba-tiba perduli? Hal ini juga terjadi sehari, dua hari setelah bertemu dengan Roderich.

"_Oh! Sifat mereka sama! Jadi aku_—…_"_

Langkah Adinda terhenti. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu dan merasa luar biasa lega. Ia tak jatuh hati pada Roderich. Ia hanya bersimpati. Dan Adinda tak pernah menemui orang seperti Roderich sebelumnya, setelahnya munculah Arthur untuk membantu Adinda lebih memahami perasaan tersebut.

"—Adinda! Ayo!" Tiba-tiba Emma menggenggam erat Adinda, mengembalikan pikiran Adinda ke dunia nyata. "_Godverdomme!_ Kita terlambat!"

"Apa yang terlambat—?"

Baru saja Adinda kembali berjalan, wajahnya langsung menghantam sesuatu yang empuk tetapi juga keras. Sebelum Adinda sempat meminta maaf, matanya terpaku pada iris mata berwarna Violet yang mengingatkannya pada hangatnya langit sore hari saat matahari terbenam. Pemilik dari mata cantik tersebut sangat tinggi, bahkan Adinda perlu menengadahkan kepalanya hingga sakit untuk dapat melihat matanya.

"M-maaf…"

"Hei Adinda." Yao yang berada di samping lelaki tersebut menyapa Adinda. "Kenalkan temanku aru, namanya Ivan Braginsky aru."


	9. season 1 Chapter 8

Ivan Braginsky adalah sosok yang tinggi dan besar, melebihi rata-rata ukuran tubuh lelaki remaja pada umumnya. Jika diibaratkan sebagai seekor hewan, Ivan adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya hewan unik yang berada diantara keluarga hewan lainnya, dan tentu tak hanya keunikan saja kelebihan yang dimiliki. Kulit meronanya yang seputih salju nyaris menyamai putih kemejanya. Rambut Krem miliknya agak panjang, dengan poninya dibelah di kiri yang panjangnya hingga mata, menutupi sebagian alis melekung tebalnya yang berwarna agak lebih gelap. Jika Yao sanga bangga mengenakan pakaian Olahraganya, seolah jati dirinya lebih terpancar, Ivan hanya mengenakan seragam musim panas biasa, dengan syal krem tipis ia lilitkan di lehernya.

Senyuman tiba-tiba merekah di bibir Ivan dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan Emma mempererat genggamannya di bahu Adinda. Tangannya gemetaran, dan barulah Adinda menyadari ada yang terjadi saat ini, sesuatu yang sangat salah, tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya. Ekspresi dan gerak-gerik Yao juga tak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa pada Adinda. Dan betapa tak sopannya Yao untuk tak memberikan salam pada Emma saat ia akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya, namun bukannya menebus kesalahan tersebut, pandangan Yao justru kembali ia alihkan kepada Adinda seolah Emma hanya sesuatu benda mati yang memiliki sedikit sekali daya tarik.

"Kamu sudah menjadi murid Regular?" Tanyanya, agak terdengar kecewa.

"Saya tak bisa menjadi murid regular karena peraturan Beasiswa tak mengizinkan."

Ivan langsung merunduk dan berbisik kepada Yao setelah mendengar jawaban dari Adinda, namun lirikan tiba-tibanya kearah Emma akhirnya membuat Emma merebut seluruh kertas dan dokumen yang Adinda pegang dan berlari pergi, tak meninggalkan sepatah kata pun, tak kuat lagi dengan ketegangan yang kasat mata. Setelah Emma pergi, Ivan barulah berbicara.

"Kami tak mengganggu urusanmu dengan murid Regular tadi bukan?" Pertanyaannya tersebut terdengar disengaja dan senyumannya pun masih belum luntur dari bibirnya. "Karena tak ada orang pintar yang akan bilang jikalau potensimu tak akan bisa digali lebih dalam lagi di kelompok Olahraga. Bakal ada yang membantumu di kelompok kami."

Adinda mengerutkan dahinya, mengetahui senior-seniornya menjadi persuasif. "Potensi... apa?"

"Aiyah! Menurutmu apa lagi kalau bukan kecepatan larimu aru? Serahkan sebelum minggu depan aru." Yao meraih sesuatu dalam kantung celana olahraganya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Adinda. Benda tersebut adalah kertas yang dilipat dua kali. Saat membukanya, Adinda mendapati kertas tersebut ternyata ada dua, yaitu kertas untuk mendaftar masuk kelompok—kotak Olahraga sudah dicentang, dan kertas untuk mendaftar masuk ke cabang kelompok Olahraga, kotak Atlet Lari juga sudah dicentang. Adinda menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Yao dan Ivan yang sudah beranjak sedari tadi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Ivan sempat melirik kembali kearahnya, dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama, sebelum kembali melihat ke depannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Adinda merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding luar biasa, biarpun berlalu dengan cepat. Barulah ia menyadari apa yang mengganggu Emma.

"Jangan menunggu terlalu lama aru. Kau akan menyesal nanti."

* * *

Malam hari, Adinda disibukkan dengan mengisi formulir pendaftaran kelompok dan kembali mengecek ulang buku pelajaran yang telah ia beli untuk minggu depan, entah itu buku olahraga atau pelajaran biasa. Adinda merasa agak sedikit lega saat tahu seberapa banyak pun kuantiti benda yang akan dibeli tak akan dibebani oleh biaya, biarpun harganya memang tak seberapa. Ia juga luar biasa senang saat mengetahui harga sepatu lari sangatlah murah, ditambah dengan pakaian khusus pelari yang akan diberikan gratis kepada murid Olahraga.

Namun malam sunyi dan tenangnya terganggu saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar dua suara langkah yang sedang berlari. Bukan sekali ia telah mendengar suara tersebut, tetapi sudah kelima kalinya, dan kali ini ia mulai merasa agak terganggu. Ia pun menutup bukunya, mengambil jaketnya dan mengintip keluar lewat lubang intip pintu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan melihat ke sepanjang koridor. Para murid perempuan tengah berlari kearah tangga dan segera turun sambil sibuk berbicara sesuatu yang tampaknya serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Adinda saat ada satu murid yang hendak berbelok di persimpangan koridor.

"Ada yang bertengkar di lantai dasar. Katanya ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan dulu."

Adinda menutup pintu kamarnya setelah gadis tersebut kembali berlari. Ia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya yang dijeruji. Kekacauan yang waktu itu Lili katakan sepertinya memang hal yang buruk. Hal tersebut juga sempat disinggung beberapa orang, tetapi Adinda tak terlalu menganggapnya karena ia sedang terfokus pada jal lainnya. Sekali lagi Adinda merasakan bahaya kalau ia menggali masalah ini lebih lanjut, namun ia merasa ia juga tak bisa diam saja. Ia pun meraih sesuatu dan bergegas keluar, menuruni tangga dan mulai mendengar suara keributan.

Kerumunan gadis-gadis perempuan yang rata-rata adalah murid baru telah memenuhi pintu masuk asrama perempuan. Beberapa gadis yang sudah berada di kelas dua atau tiga pun terlihat sedang berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi, malah ada beberapanya yang ikut bertengkar. Biarpun masih belum ada yang menggunakan kekerasan, namun nada suara yang tinggi sudah menggema ke seluruh bangunan. Dan Adinda merasa suaranya terdengar sangat familiar.

Sebelum sempat menembus kerumunan, Adinda mendapati sosok Emma dan Lili yang tengah duduk di pagar beton pendek yang tersambung dengan pilar. Lili terlihat sedang memeluk Emma, menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, seperti sedang menenangkannya. Adinda langsung menggeser prioritas utamanya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Iris Hijau Zaitun milik Lili langsung melirik Adinda. Ia terlihat sedih dan menahan-nahan sesuatu. Mendengar suara Adinda, Emma melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup wajahnya, menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap Adinda lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat namun mata, hidung, dan pipinya memerah yang tampaknya seperti baru menangis.

"Adinda. Sesuatu terjadi… tolong acuhkan yang dikatakan Elizaveta dan Mei kalau kamu menemui mereka. Atau malah jangan temui mereka. Ini masalah lama, tak perlu melibatkan dirimu. Aku yakin mereka tak bermaksud begitu."

Sekali lagi kata tersebut diberikan kepadanya oleh temannya. Tetapi kenapa masalah ini begitu serius? Kenapa masalah ini ditutup-tutupi? Justru karena masalah ini seolah dibuat sebegitu besar dan seriusnya, Adinda malah ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh, seolah mereka memang sengaja menggoda Adinda, meminta Adinda untuk mengoreknya. Dan jika bahaya akan lebih cepat datang saat Adinda menggali rahasia ini secara terang-terangan, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia akan memulainya dengan mencari tahu penyebab keributan ini, tanpa Emma berpikir Adinda akan melibatkan dirinya.

"Aku tahu bahaya. Kalau terlihat, tak akan ku dekati. Tetapi temanku bukanlah bahaya." _Untuk saat ini._ Ia menambahkan biarpun tak keras-keras.

Adinda berusaha menembus kerumunan gadis-gadis dan akhirnya mampu mendengar perdebatan yang sedang terjadi.

"Lalu? Kapan menunjukkan wajah asli kalian? Setidaknya kakakmu lebih jujur dalam menunjukkan ekspresinya. Setidaknya ia tidak munafik! Setidaknya ia berani kotor di depan ketimbang menyumput-nyumput di belakang dan belagak sebagai temanku dan dia!"

Suara tersebut milik Elizaveta. Dan seorang lainnya yang membalas kalimat tersebut adalah milik Mei.

"Bukan aku yang memaksanya masuk ke kelompokmu! Bukan aku yang berbohong dan berlagak supaya ia masuk ke kelompokku! Bukan aku yang memasang topeng saat ia dengan jujur tersenyum pada aku!" Hardik Mei, "jangan berbicara soal loyalitas dasar orang barat! Tak ada loyalitas yang kalian berikan saat perpecahan terjadi hanya karena kami orang timur!"

Adinda langsung berdiam diri di tempat, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia, dan dengan sengaja membiarkan pembicaraan berlanjut.

"Lucu perkataan itu datang dari mulutmu. Apa orang timur tak diajari soal loyalitas oleh orang tua mereka? Kamu pikir apa yang membuat semua ini terjadi? Memang beberapa dari kami berada di pihak kalian, tetapi apakah loyalitas mereka dibalas dengan pantas? Kamu yang seharusnya tak boleh berbicara soal loyalitas!"

"Dan hanya itukah yang bisa kamu jadikan alasan?! _Nǐ wèijūnzǐ!_"

Caci makian mereka berdua tiba-tiba terhenti dan suara jeritan mengikuti kesunyian yang hanya datang sepersekian detik saja. Murid-murid yang mengelilingi pun mengambil beberapa langkah mundur biarpun tak ada niat untuk segera pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara yang saat ini mulai membara. Beberapa suara lainnya terdengar, entah bersorak menambah panas suasana, atau berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang tampaknya kali ini berubah menjadi perkelahian. Sekuat apa pun Adinda berusaha keluar dari sesaknya kerumunan manusia, ia pasti akan terseret masuk kembali. Dan satu-satunya sebuah dorongan kekuatan yang datang secara tiba-tiba yang mampu membuat Adinda keluar adalah karena dalam kondisi kacau tersebut, Mei sempat menjeritkan sebuah kalimat.

"Perduli apa kamu?! Adinda adalah orang Timur, sama dengan kami! Tentu saja otomatis aku adalah temannya! Aku hanya membantunya supaya ia tak perlu merasakan rasanya dikhianati!"

"_Nem! Ez nem az igazi indíték!_" Balas Elizaveta, "jujur saja kalau kita semua hanya menginginkan kemampuan Adinda! Tak ada yang lain! Tak perlu munafik soal itu!"

"Oh! Barulah kamu mau mengakui itu! Kamu juga tahu kami tak butuh murid yang tak bisa apa-apa, tak perduli dari Barat atau Timur! Kami—..."

Wajah Mei yang mendadak pucat pasi membuat Elizaveta menoleh ke belakangnya, hanya untuk mendapati Adinda berdiri tegak, tetap bergeming meskipun murid-murid lain berdesakkan di dekatnya. Ekspresi Adinda datar, justru malah agak puas karena ia akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa teman-temannya sebegitu "baik" biarpun baru mengenal Adinda. Apa Emma dan Lili juga? Siapa lagi? Itu pertanyaan yang datang dalam pikiran Adinda seketika itu juga. Keributan juga langsung mereda saat kedua gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian tak lagi bertengkar.

Adinda tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa yang berarti. Tak mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya yang mungkin akan membuat Elizaveta dan Mei menyesali perbuatannya. Ia hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan kerumunan, bahkan tak memberikan lirikan pada Emma dan Lili. Namun ia mengingat sesuatu dan berbalik untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan masuk kelompok Olahraga. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, **Wang** Xiao Mei."

* * *

_Nǐ wèijūnzǐ_ : You hypocrite. -Traditional Chinese.

_Nem! Ez nem az igazi indíték!_: No! That is not the real reason. -Hungarian.


	10. Season 1 Chapter 9

Hari sabtu. Adinda bersyukur ia bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan, biarpun masih belum mencapai empat puluh. Tetapi mengenai hal tersebut Adinda tak lagi ambil pusing, karena saat ini ia masih merasa luar biasa kecewa. Ia tak mau bereaksi berlebihan terhadap "kebohongan" Mei dan Elizaveta terhadap dirinya sebab ia tak mau menarik lebih banyak perhatian lagi terhadap dirinya. Namun Adinda juga berterima kasih terhadap Elizaveta dan Mei karena telah berbincang mengenai masalah Timur dan Barat yang memberikan petunjuk besar kepadanya.

Namun Adinda merasa agak canggung saat berpapasan dengan Mei, Emma, dan Lili karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Tidak ketiganya menyapa Adinda, biarpun Adinda sempat berkata Selamat pagi kepada Lili. Dan itu membuat Adinda jengkel. Merekalah yang berbohong dan berpura-pura pada Adinda, namun justru malah mereka yang menjauhi Adinda, menatap Adinda seolah ia adalah makhluk paling menjijikan yang mereka pernah lihat. Ia tak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada mereka untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aiyah, mau sampai kapan kamu mau melamun aru? Dengar tidak?"

Yao melambaikan tangannya persis di depan wajah Adinda sebelum memukul bahu Adinda keras-keras.

"Maaf senior. Kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

Yao hanya terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, pertengkaran antara Elizaveta dan Mei tak berakhir baik. Rumor mulai tersebar dan situasi mulai terasa aneh diantara para murid. Hubungan murid-murid kelompok Olahraga dan Kesenian pun mulai kembali panas, biarpun tak ada pertengkaran berarti. Namun pertengkaran antara dua gadis tersebut membuat kelompok guru pendisiplin pun entah kenapa bergerak agak aneh keesokannya. Tom pun kali ini terlihat agak lebih serius, ia berkeliling lebih sering, bahkan akan mendekati atau bertanya ke sekelompok murid yang ia pikir memiliki perdebatan panas.

"Yang dilakukan Mei itu salah aru," kata Yao, "jangan perdulikan anak itu. Kamu tetap bagian dari kelompok Olahraga biarpun kamu tak bisa apa-apa aru."

Adinda menaikkan satu alisnya. _"Yang benar? Apakah senior lupa motif asli dari senior saat memintaku masuk kelompok Olahraga?"_ Namun Adinda tak berniat membuka mulutnya dan menyimpan pendapat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yao pun kembali berbicara mengenai peraturan dasar kelompok Olahraga, Adinda menyimak dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Pagi ini sebelum berolahraga pagi, Yao menelpon Adinda mengatakan kalau Adinda diterima di kelompok dan mengharuskan kehadiran Adinda di bangunan pertama kelompok Olahraga, ruang kantor utama kelompok Olahraga untuk bertemu dengan guru yang menjadi kepala penanggung jawab kelompok Olahraga—Wang Gang Li, paman dari Yao dan Mei—dan Yao sendiri. Bangunan kelompok Olahraga cenderung sepi saat hari Sabtu sebab kebanyakan murid berada di lapangan Indoor maupun Outdoor karena hari ini adalah hari latihan yang wajib. Adinda juga diberitahu kalau jika ia tak hadir dua hari berturut-turut pada hari Sabtu, maka ia akan dikeluarkan dari cabang kelompok, jika dilakukan sekali lagi di cabang kelompok lain, maka ia akan dikeluarkan dari kelompok Olahraga tanpa pemberitahuan dan tak diperbolehkan lagi masuk.

Selain diajarkan tentang peraturan-peraturan dasar, Yao mengajak Adinda untuk melihat-lihat bangunan pertama hingga ketiga milik kelompok Olahraga. Lalu mengawasi Adinda saat ia berkenalan dengan anggota kelompok Atlet Lari yang totalnya dua puluh termasuk dia sendiri. Namun kali ini Adinda lebih was-was dan sangat perhatian terhadap gerak-gerik, tata bicara, dan ekspresi dari tiap atlet, tak ingin masalah antaranya dengan Mei dan Elizaveta terulang lagi. Dan ada satu murid yang terlihat agak menjauhinya.

"Adinda Putri Pertiwi."

"Wang Jia Long." Jawabnya, tampak tak nyaman.

"Salam kenal." Senyuman dan keramahan Adinda hanya dibalas dengan anggukan cepat, sebelum Wang Jia Long akhirnya pergi menjauh dengan canggung.

"Abaikan _Xiao_ Jia, ia tak pandai dengan orang baru aru." Kata Yao akhirnya berbicara. Ia bahkan tak terganggu untuk mengganti pakaian olahraganya yang ia kenakan sedari pagi yang berwarna merah tua dengan garis putih. "Ketua yang baru siapa?"

Seorang gadis datang mendekati Yao. Gadis itu tingginya melebihi Adinda, berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut sehitam arang yang panjang dan diikat satu. Ia cenderung lebih ramping dengan lekukan seorang wanita yang terlihat natural jika dibandingkan dengan Adinda dimana ototnya lah yang membentuk lekukan tersebut. Namun satu hal yang signifikan dari tampang si gadis, wajahnya mirip dengan Yao, seolah ia sepupunya atau saudaranya. Dan pertanyaan tersebut langsung terjawab beberapa detik setelahnya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Yao memperkenalkan gadis tersebut. "Adinda, ini Wang Lien Chung, sepupuku aru."

"Terima kasih sudah mau bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Kemampuan berlarimu akan aku ukur dan analisis dilapangan lari maraton nanti, persiapkan dirimu."

"Baik senior Lien."

Lien menurunkan kedua alisnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Oh tidak, tidak. Panggil saja Lien. Tak perlu pakai senior, aku tak suka jika jarak usia kita dipertegas."

Namun setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Lien melirik Yao dengan jahil sebelum berjalan kearah wakil ketua kelompok Atlet Lari. Yao hanya menunjukan ekspresi jengkel sembari mengibas kuncirnya dengan tangan, dan dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan atau tanpa tanda apa-apa menarik kuncir milik Adinda dan berbisik.

"Aduh—!"

"Acuhkan Xiao Mei." Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan Adinda yang dibuat kebingungan. Adinda melepas kuncirnya untuk ia perbaiki sementara itu mencari-cari dimana Mei berada dan mendapatinya berada di balik pilar besar, sedang mengintip, melihat Adinda dengan sinis sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan teman-temannya. Adinda merasakan sedikit nyeri dalam hatinya. Bukan kemarahan, hanya rasa sedih, bukan kepada dirinya sendiri, namun kepada Mei, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Mei juga akan mengkhianati teman-temannya jika perlu, biarpun Adinda tak yakin kapan giliran mereka akan terjadi.

Namun saat Adinda terus memperhatikan Mei, ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang telah memperhatikannya.

* * *

Pikiran Adinda masih terus terganggu dengan masalah yang Mei dan Elizaveta ungkit. Ia ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh, dan ia tak sabar untuk melakukannya. Namun rencananya bakal tertunda karena akan ada sesi latihan khusus bagi murid baru kelompok Atlet Lari di luar kompleks minggu depan. Biarpun ia agak senang bisa melihat-lihat kompleks sambil berlatih karena di hari pertama ia tak sempat melakukannya.

"Tiga belas detik koma dua puluh lima. Melebihi rekor Jia. Menakjubkan Adinda!" Manajer kelompok Atlet Lari, Eugene Vasilis Kastaros, berseru di pinggir lapangan.

Eugene lebih dikenal oleh orang banyak bukan sebagai manajer Atlet Lari, melainkan teman baik dari Heracles Karpusi. Heracles atlet Lempar Lembing yang sangat digandrungi murid-murid perempuan, yang juga terkenal dikalangan lelaki sebagai MVP sejati karena prestasinya meraih MVP dalam kompetisi olahraga antar sekolah empat kali berturut-turut, dan mungkin akan meraih MVP kelimanya dikompetisi yang akan datang. Heracles maupun Eugene telah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka, biarpun seharusnya senior kelas tiga tak lagi diwajibkan memiliki absensi penuh dalam kegiatan kelompok, keduanya tetap menjalankan tugas mereka dengan maksimal, apa lagi Heracles yang memperketat sesi latihannya menjelang kompetisi.

Adinda melap keringat di keningnya. Cuaca hari itu luar biasa panas, biarpun ia mengenakan pakaian pelari sekali pun. Ia hanya berharap semoga tubuhnya dapat cepat beradaptasi dalam perubahan cuaca yang sangat ekstrem tersebut. Ia menoleh kearah Jia yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya mengeras, tampaknya sangat terganggu dengan fakta bahwa rekornya telah dibalap.

"Baguslah. Jika kondisimu, stamina, dan kecepatanmu terus meningkat, kamu bisa maju ke kompetisi nanti." Lien berkomentar sembari terus mengawasi murid lainnya yang sedang dites. "_Xiao _Jia, Adinda, Rachel, Adam, kalian berempat akan melakukan latihan tiga kali seminggu, belum termasuk hari sabtu. Jangan lupa untuk terus latihan tiap hari jika kalian ingin maju ke kompetisi nanti."

Keempatnya menjawab "ya" dengan serentak dan kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Namun rangkulan dari tangan yang besar seputih salju di bahu Adinda membuat Adinda nyaris melompat.

"Senior Ivan?"

"Lien tak sembarangan berbicara mengenai kompetisi. Kami akan menunggumu di lapangan perlombaan." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman bersahabat, namun ia tak melepaskan rangkulannya, pandangannya sedang terfokus pada sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia berbisik. "Ada yang tertarik denganmu."

Ivan melirik kearah Jia yang menatap tajam tangan Ivan di bahu Adinda, dan setelah mengetahui kedua orang yang ia perhatikan juga memperhatikannya, Jia memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan lapangan, memasuki ruang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga. Jika Adinda hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, Ivan justru memperlebar senyumannya dan bergumam.

"_Interesnyy__._"

* * *

Character and nation:

_Emma van Aalsburg and Thomas van Aalsburg_: Belgium, Male! Belgium.

_Alison Kirkland and Alice Kirkland_: Female!Wales, Female!England.

_Scott Kirkland and Redmond Kirkland_: Scotland, Northern Ireland.

_Bogomil Daskalov_: Bulgaria.

_Wang Jia Long and Wang Lien Chung_: Hongkong, Vietnam.

_Interesnyy_: Interesting. -Russian.

_Xiao_: Little. Tambahan dalam sebuah panggilan bagi orang yang sudah dekat. Juga digunakan sebagai nama dengan arti yang bermacam-macam.


	11. Season 1 Chapter 10

Mohon maaf bagi pembaca yang sudah lama menunggu Chapter baru Running Shoes karena keterlambatan Author untuk update cerita ini. Saya sedang agak mepet dengan pekerjaan dan sekolah, sebagai gantinya saya menyiapkan satu cerita khusus yang berpusat pada Reader tapi tidak melanggar peraturan dari Fanfiction Chapter ini juga empat kali lebih panjang dari chapter biasanya! (Juga karena Author kurang planning ',:9.)

Untuk reader yang sudah Fave/Review/Follow, terima kasih banyak sebelumnya telah melakukan ketiga hal tersebut, karena kalian, saya jadi termotivasi untuk melanjutkan Running Shoes, kali ini lebih serius lagi. Mohon maaf juga jika saya ga bisa bales Review kalian (biarpun sekarang masih sedikit, maaf banget ya), kadang saya ga tau harus bales apa kecuali terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, selain karena saya juga orangnya pemalu. *curcol*

Diluar hal-hal itu semua, silahkan menikmati ceritanya!~ ^_^

* * *

"_I can't believe it. You befriend him?_" Seru Alfred kecewa. Namun Adinda sendiri melihat Alfred dengan ekspresi luar biasa kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Alfred tiba-tiba muncul dari persimpangan, menyerukan kalimat yang diperlukan konteks untuk dapat dipahami, ditambah lagi Alfred masih mengenakan pakaian Rugby beserta _Helm_nya, dan ia juga masih menenteng bola Rugby jika itu dibutuhkan untuk membuktikan kalau ia benar-benar habis bermain Rugby.

"Siapa?"

"Dia! Siapa lagi?"

Kali ini Adinda jengkel dengan sikap Alfred. "Aku baru berkenalan dengan empat puluh orang, lima puluh orang sedari aku bertemu denganmu. Beritahukan aku. Siapa?"

Alfred membuka Helmnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang setengah basah akibat keringat terlihat sangat berantakan. "Ivan! Ivan Braginsky! Seharusnya kamu lebih berhati-hati di sekitar Yao!"

Adinda mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana aku tahu senior Yao berteman dengan senior Ivan? Lagi pula ada apa denganmu dan senior Ivan?"

"_Can't you just get it?!_ Dia Braginsky! Apakah kamu tak melihat betapa liciknya dia? Ia akan menggunakanmu Adinda!"

Adinda melirik Alfred dengan pandangan agak merendahkan. _Memangnya kamu juga tidak? Memangnya semuanya tidak melakukan itu? Sedari hari pertama memangnya siapa yang tidak?_ Adinda menutup mulutnya rapat, menjaga dorongan untuk mengemukakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, namun ia justru malah mengatakan. "Apa yang memangnya ia akan lakukan padaku? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku kalau aku masih berteman dengannya?"

"_I have lost faith in you… you should run before he grow interest in you._" Alfred berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan Adinda, "dan sangat disayangkan aku tak bisa lagi jadi temanmu."

Mata Adinda terpaku pada punggung Alfred yang sangat lebar, kotor dengan tanah dan rumput. Biasanya ia tak akan menggubris sebuah larangan, selama ini ia tak pernah sama sekali malahan, namun ia kali ini mendengarkan apa yang Alfred katakan. Bagaimana senyuman biasa Ivan mampu membuat Emma tak dapat berkata apa-apa sudah cukup mengusik Adinda dan rasa penasarannya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan? Ia akan segera mencari tahu soal itu.

Adinda tak mampu menemui Alfred setelah perpisahan tadi, teman-teman Alfred berkata Alfred hanya mengambil tasnya dan kembali ke asrama, tak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan tersebut Adinda jawab dengan berkata kalau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Alfred saat Adinda menyebutkan nama Ivan, dan tiba-tiba semua teman Alfred dari tim Rugby terdiam, mereka memalingkan wajah mereka, dan semuanya langsung mengabaikan keberadaan Adinda, serta pertanyaannya yang Adinda lontarkan setelahnya. Seolah membantu Adinda mengetahui konflik antara Alfred dan Ivan tampaknya sangat serius. Dan sudah satu jam sudah Adinda duduk di kursi batu dekat asrama laki-laki. Murid yang lalu lalang pun mulai sedikit, kebanyakan tak ada niat untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar asrama.

"Adinda!"

Lamunan Adinda dibangunkan oleh seorang perempuan yang berwajah familiar.

"Alfred hari ini tak lari, tumben." Kata perempuan tersebut, duduk di samping Adinda. "Ia katanya bersikap aneh sekali saat pulang dari latihan Rugby. Katanya soal Ivan lagi. Aku tak tahu detailnya, kamu tahu?"

Adinda langsung menggeleng cepat dan menelan ludahnya, canggung. Ia pun langsung tahu siapa perempuan tersebut. Salah satu fans Alfred yang ikut bercanda saat Adinda pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred. Dan tujuan perempuan itu sudah jelas sekali saat Adinda memperhatikan gaya berpakaiannya. Rambutnya dikuncir rendah dan ujungnya ikal, disandarkan rapi pada bahunya. Ia juga mengenakan blus lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan motif bintang, celana berwarna merah yang agak terlalu pendek jika dikenakan sore hari dengan udara dingin, dan stocking putih dengan garis-garis hitam tipis. _Flat shoes_ yang dikenakan perempuan tersebut juga tak kalah imut dan manis, berwarna biru muda pastel terbuat dari bahan kain yang kasar.

"Habis lari?" Tanya perempuan itu, memecah kesunyian, juga mungkin merasa risih diperhatikan. Perempuan itu juga tak kalah observatifnya dengan Adinda.

"Ya."

"Untuk kompetisi?"

"Yup."

Tiba-tiba si perempuan berdeham. Beberapa detik terasa begitu mencekam untuk Adinda. _Ia akan segera berbicara kan? Apa yang ia tunggu? Apa yang ia akan katakan? Alfred lagi?_

"Apa kamu sibuk habis ini?" Akhirnya si gadis jelita berbicara kembali, "miss Jennifer menyuruhku untuk membawa beberapa dokumen yang saat ini seharusnya sudah berada di ruang dokumentasi… kamu cepat kan? Aku akan berikan tandatangan sebagai gantinya. Tolong ya?"

Adinda berusaha membuat ekspresinya terlihat sedatar mungkin. Siapa yang tak akan mempertanyakan permintaan dadakan tersebut? Ditambah lagi dengan informasi penting kalau gadis tersebut terlihat manis, di depan asrama laki-laki, dan menunggu idolanya? Ia mengusir Adinda secara halus, dan menggunakan kekurangan Adinda—kekurangan tandatangan untuk hari senin nanti—dalam melakukannya. Jika Adinda tak tahu motif dari gadis tersebut, ada kemungkinan Adinda akan menolak dan tetap menunggu Alfred. Tetapi Adinda tahu, ia sangat tahu menunggu Alfred tak akan membuahkan hasil jika Alfred masih menjauhkan diri dari Adinda.

"Oke. Tentu saja. Dimana dokumen tersebut?"

"Terima kasih banyak!" Tiba-tiba si jelita memeluk Adinda. Membuatnya agak tak nyaman dengan bagaimana gadis itu mengenakan parfum sedikit terlalu banyak dari apa yang dapat diterima hidung dengan pernapasan yang baik, dan memberikan sensasi seolah Adinda akhirnya mendapatkan udara segar sehabis menyelam dalam laut sesaat setelah gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dokumen tersebut ada di kelas 1G, tahu kan? Bangunan pertama, lantai dua paling pojok? Tom mengajar di kelas 1F, jadi kalau Tom masih ada, kamu bisa minta izin dengannya, atau kalau tidak kamu ke ruang guru dan meminta izin pada miss Jennifer terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mengambil dokumen itu di loker kelas. Lalu membawanya ke ruang dokumentasi, lalu berikan pada _sir_ Kirkland, bilang saja kamu teman dari Arthur—ia paman dari Arthur kalau kamu tak tahu."

Informasi yang diberikan oleh gadis jelita tersebut sangat banyak untuk mampu diserap oleh Adinda saat itu juga. Namun beruntung dapat Adinda langsung menangkap informasi yang penting dan langsung meninggalkan tempat duduk yang terletak di samping jalan setapak terbuat dari _conblock _itu.

Tom tak ada, miss Jennifer juga tak ada, tetapi miss Franci ada, begitu pula sir Kirkland. Keduanya berbicara cukup serius mengenai sesuatu sampai Adinda datang, namun sir Kirkland harus pergi karena ada yang harus ia lakukan mengenai dokumentasi di luar kota hari ini juga. Sementara itu Adinda merasakan dirinya sangat bodoh. Sangat, sangat bodoh. Gadis jelita yang meminta pertolongan Adinda sebenarnya mempermainkan Adinda.

"Jika kamu tak membuat masalah larut, saya tak akan memberikan tambahan hukuman." Kata miss Franci saat menambahkan lima cap merah di buku PTB Adinda. "Saya akan menganggap kamu saat ini sedang teledor. Kembali ke asrama sekarang juga."

Jika harga diri Adinda diumpamakan sebagai Bantal, saat ini, setelah diinjak-injak oleh si gadis jelita, miss Franci menyiraminya dengan cat lalu mengotorinya dengan pasir, sebelum akhirnya si gadis kembali dan meludahinya. Adinda berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan emosinya yang bagai bom siap ledak, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan keringat mengalir deras di keningnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, siap meninju apa pun yang memecahkan balon emosinya. Ia mengambil buku PTB-nya secara perlahan setelah miss Franci selesai memberikannya cap.

Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu tak curiga? Hari ini tak ada kegiatan bagi para murid yang tak berada dalam kelompok. Lalu apa yang harus didokumentasikan dalam kelas jika kelasnya saja kosong melompong seharian? Dan sekarang ia kena batu dari perbuatan iseng si perempuan, yaitu meninggalkan jejak tanah di lantai dan sepasang sepatu lari yang terlihat baru dipinggir pintu kelas, dan ukurannya sama dengan kaki Adinda! Namun miss Franci tak mau mempertanyakannya, kenapa Adinda berada di kelas G? Biarpun Adinda berasal dari kelas B. Tetapi lelah sudah Adinda berada dalam pusaran masalah terus menerus.

"Oh, Adinda, tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba miss Franci membawakan sebuah tumpukan kertas. "Thomas lupa membawanya, biarpun sudah terdokumentasi, tetapi belum difotokopi. Tolong bawa ke koperasi dan difotokopi, lalu bawa ke ruang dokumentasi, nanti setelahnya akan diurus oleh Murid Merah. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti tiga cap merah jika kamu mau membantu."

"Baik…"

"Saya sarankan untuk berlari karena koperasi akan segera tutup."

Adinda menoleh kearah miss Franci dengan heran sembari mengerjapkan matanya, sementara itu miss Franci hanya memalingkan pandangannya dan bergumam pelan, kata-katanya terdengar seperti, "hanya kali ini saja." Sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Adinda segera pergi secara tegas dan keras.

Tetapi biarpun telah diperbolehkan, Adinda tak yakin ia mampu berlari dengan tumpukan kertas sebanyak itu. Dan nanti tumpukan tersebut bakal dilipat gandakan, ia tak dapat membayangkan jika ternyata angin juga tak mau berkooperasi denganya hari ini. Angin yang sama kencang seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Roderich…

_Roderich…_

Mata Adinda berubah sayu, pikirannya kembali melayang membayangkan wajah Roderich. Dengan sifat yang sangat kasar pun, sosok indahnya tak mampu Adinda hapuskan dari hatinya. Suaranya yang sangat lembut dan halus, tahi lalatnya yang mempesona… biarpun mustahil bisa melampaui kenggunan dari Elizaveta, namun dalam hati Adinda ia merasa jika ia berusaha, ia mungkin bisa mengubah penampilannya, bahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Roderich pun ia rela. Tetapi kegiatannya memikirkan skema untuk bisa meraih tujuannya mendapatkan perhatian Roderich—biarpun tak ada maksud untuk menjalaninya sungguhan, langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia sudah terduduk di lantai dan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa melayang turun secara perlahan, beserta dengan sebuah file dan dokumen yang telah mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"_Bloody hell woman! Look where you are going!_"

Arthur, dengan wajah kusut, memerah akibat emosi, rambut yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya, ditambah dengan seragamnya yang kali ini lumayan tak karuan dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Adinda yang masih setengah sadar. Dan tampaknya Arthur menyesali sesuatu yang juga Adinda belum tangkap.

"Maafkan aku… tak biasa melamun." Kata Adinda mulai mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan, berharap kertas-kertas tersebut tak ditumpuk berdasarkan urutan. Saat meraih dari kertas ke kertas lainnya, Adinda melihat buku Tandatangan tergeletak dan langsung mengetahui itu milik Arthur dengan bagaimana buku itu diberikan sampul plastik rapi.

"_No, I_…. aku juga minta maaf."

Keheningan yang mencekam pun langsung datang menyelimuti keduanya yang berada dekat pintu keluar bangunan pertama sekolah untuk kelas satu. Adinda juga akhirnya mengetahui betapa kelelahan dan tak fokusnya Arthur dari bagaimana ia tak perduli lagi jika Adinda saat ini sedang mengecek buku tandatangannya yang seharusnya pribadi. Biarpun begitu, dampak emosional pada Adinda saat melihat tandatangan Arthur yang telah mencapai empat puluh delapan hanya sedikit, dan ia juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk berada dalam masalah hari ini.

"Aku kalah."

"_What?_"

"Tantanganmu."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Arthur untuk dapat menyerap kata sederhana tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat dengan tantangan yang ia berikan tempo hari. Hari ini belum hari minggu, itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya, namun Adinda tengah mencari-cari Pena, memberikan tandatangan kepada Arthur seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, tetapi dari bagaimana gelagapan Adinda terlihat, tampaknya ia tak membawa bahkan satu alat tulis pun. Arthur merogoh-rogoh kantong kemejanya, mencari Pena yang wajib siap siaga jika ada keadaan darurat.

"Buku tandatanganmu." Pinta Arthur.

"Oh, empat puluh lima. Ini." Adinda mengoper buku kecil tersebut dan masih mencari-cari Pena atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis kali ini dikantong roknya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Sementara Adinda sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak bakal pernah ketemu, Arthur mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk membandingkan buku tandatangan miliknya dengan milik Adinda, dan menganggap bahwa orang-orang yang telah Adinda bantu rata-rata adalah tipe murid yang rajin, karena nyaris seluruhnya menuliskan pula tanggal tandatangan tersebut ditulis. Biarpun kenyataannya, mereka melakukan itu supaya menjadi pengingat Adinda kalau saat itu Adinda juga memberikan tandatangannya, artinya mereka impas, untuk menghindari kecurangan, biarpun itu hal remeh.

_**Wang Jia Long  
02-75xxxx, 1-10  
1-E  
xx-04-20xx, 10:30 am.**_

Tandatangan keempat puluh Adinda adalah persis tiga jam sebelum Arthur dibanjiri oleh murid-murid regular lainnya—rata-rata perempuan—yang panik masih belum mendapatkan tandatangan cukup, karena tandatangan juga adalah salah satu syarat untuk dapat mendaftarkan kelompok mereka untuk mendapatkan tempat menunjukkan kelebihan mereka dalam festival Sains dan Robotik. _Deadline_ pendaftaran adalah hari ini, tentu saja mereka luar biasa panik, dan Arthur langsung mendapatkan lebih dari lima belas tanda tangan sekaligus tanpa bersusah payah. Tetapi, sekali lagi, itu tiga jam setelah Adinda mendapatkan tandatangan dari murid yang bernama Wang Jia Long.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Adinda tiba-tiba saat menangkap gerakan Arthur yang memang sepertinya sedang menuliskan tandatangannya di buku milik Adinda. "Hei! Aku yang kalah!"

"_Hush_." Arthur menunjukkan tandatangan Jia di buku Adinda, sebelum kembali menyandarkan buku tersebut di pahanya dan kembali menulis. Sementara itu Adinda hanya melongo, melihat Arthur dengan agak kagum.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu bertanya_ kenapa_? Masih tak tahu juga jawabannya?"

Adinda bungkam. Ia menunggu-nunggu saat Arthur selesai menuliskan tandatangannya di buku miliknya sambil merapikan sisa kertas-kertas dan dokumen yang berceceran. Entah berapa lama lagi mereka akan terus duduk di lantai yang belum tentu bersih tersebut.

"_Done_."

Saat Arthur mengembalikan buku tandatangan Adinda, ia keheranan kenapa Adinda masih mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu. "_What?!_"

"Pena."

"Huh?"

Adinda mendesis tajam dan langsung merebut Pena Arthur, yang dilihat dari bentuknya menunjukkan kalau itu Pena mahal. Ia pun langsung menuliskan tanda tangan miliknya di buku milik Arthur, tak perduli dengan apa pun yang Arthur katakan saat ini untuk melarangnya. Kali ini ia yang keras kepala. Setelah mengembalikan buku tandatangan tersebut, Arthur pun langsung menyemburkan protes yang ia sudah tahan-tahan.

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with your head today?_"

"'_Siapa yang mendapatkan empat puluh tandatangan maka akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari yang kalah.'_" Kutip Adinda, juga memamerkan bahwa ia memiliki ingatan yang kuat. "_'Kalau benar-benar sama, maka kita berdua berhasil.'_ Kita berdua telah mencapai empat puluh, biarpun tak bersamaan. Kita berdua mendapatkan tanda tangan masing-masing. Itu perjanjiannya."

Tatapan Arthur terlihat begitu aneh untuk Adinda mampu pahami. Ia terkejut? Atau sedang mencerna semua kata-katanya? Tetapi Adinda ia tak bisa menunda tugas yang diberikan miss Franci lebih lama lagi atau ia bakal kena hukuman tambahan. Ia pun merapikan lagi kertas-kertas yang akan difotokopi seapik mungkin sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi keluar bangunan. Langit sudah gelap, didominasi oleh warna oranye gelap yang hangat, angin pun ternyata tak sedingin dari yang Adinda awalnya duga, juga tak terlalu kencang. Sebelum sempat mempersiapkan dirinya lari, suara Arthur menghentikannya.

"_Wait…_"

"Apa lagi?"

"_Thank you_. _For… listen__ing__ to my word._"

"Oh. Tidak. Aku yang terima kasih. Tandatanganmu membantu."

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya sembari memegangi belakang lehernya dengan satu tangan berpikir sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. "_Don't mention it_. Kamu berhasil melakukan apa yang ku katakan padamu, sudah hak mu mendapatkannya."

Mata Adinda membelalak beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Kamu tak seburuk itu ya, Arthur."

"Heh, tentu saja. Seorang lelaki harus memegang kata-katanya."

"Dan baik hati."

Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Don't flirt with me._"

"Jadi… berkata jujur saat memuji dianggap sebagai menggoda? Aku harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata ya."

"Memuji orang lain membuang waktu. Untuk apa dipikir hati-hati?"

"Aku takut menyinggungmu."

"Pfft."

"Kita teman sekarang?"

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Mata Hijau _Emerald_ Arthur bertemu dengan mata Hitam Adinda. Biarpun keduanya berpikir setidaknya sifat dari masing-masingnya tak buruk, namun masih ada ragu yang tersimpan. Keduanya takut terluka. Tak ingin ditipu lagi oleh manusia bertopeng. Biarpun untuk sisi Adinda baru terjadi belakangan ini, dan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"_Y-yeah_…"

Tawa Adinda meledak saat melihat ekspresi Arthur yang luar biasa kaku dan canggung. Arthur melihat Adinda dengan ekspresi tak percaya, awalnya, namun saat Adinda menggeleng-geleng aneh, ia pun ikut tertawa pelan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ketawa hah?"

"Untuk apa kaku sekali? Apa aku masih di dalam daftar sebagai salah satu fans mu yang naksir denganmu? Jangan terlalu berharap tuan."

"_Rude woman!_" Arthur akhirnya tahu kenapa Adinda tertawa. "_For, at least, trusting you now_."

Tawa Adinda sirna, biarpun senyum masih terus menempel di bibirnya. "Bagaimana bisa sebegitu yakinnya?"

Arthur menatap Adinda lekat. "Seorang pria atau bukan, semua orang harus menepati janjinya. Kepercayaan datang dari kata yang telah ditepati dan terbukti. Itu inti dari pertemanan yang mampu berlangsung hingga kematian kedua belah pihak."

Senyuman Adinda tak bisa lebih lebar lagi saat ini. Matanya berbinar. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang yang bisa ia percaya. Sungguh-sungguh bisa dipercaya. Dan juga yang mempercayainya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Aku juga percaya padamu Arthur."

Kesungguhan kalimat tersebut membuat jantung Arthur mendadak berdetak kencang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Biarpun sudah ditinggalkan tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, Arthur merasa kalau Adinda benar-benar seseorang yang berbeda. Seolah satu dari milyaran manusia yang cocok dengannya. Pipinya merona, wajahnya berseri, matanya bercahaya, dan senyuman seolah tak bisa ia lenyapkan dari bibirnya, dan perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Ia melompat girang sebelum akhirnya menyadari betapa bodohnya ia terlihat saat ini, biarpun ia masih tetap merasa luar biasa bahagia. Ia pun kembali ke asrama, tak perduli lagi dengan presentasi kelompoknya yang gagal dan tak mampu maju ke festival Sains dan Robotik.

Adinda melihat pita merah yang diikat di pergelangan tangannya. Biarpun pita tersebut terlihat sangat elegan dan cantik, namun artinya sama sekali tak Adinda ingin miliki. Tom hanya tersenyum, sementara itu miss Franci sudah menyiapkan rentetan tugas yang harus Adinda kerjakan. Biarpun hanya Adinda yang ditugaskan khusus membantu miss Franci, ia sama sekali tak senang. Seluruh tugas miss Franci adalah dua hingga tiga kali lipat lebih sulit dari tugas yang diberikan Tom.

Ya. Adinda menjadi murid merah. Hari sabtu kemarin ia sampai tak tepat waktu di koperasi yang terlanjur tutup. Tiga cap merah ia dapatkan dari miss Franci karena gagal menjalani tugas. Dan Adinda tak mampu mengumpulkan tanda tangan hingga mencapai lima puluh, sepuluh cap lagi diberikan oleh miss Johanna yang kebetulan berada di kantor Tom, tak perduli kalau _deadline_ tugas "Lima Puluh Tanda tangan" adalah besok dan bukan hari ini. Andai ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas miss Franci, ia tak harus menenteng gergaji dan karung untuk memotong dahan pohon sebagai Murid Merah.

"_Jangan pernah membuat miss Franci marah. Beliau punya wewenang dalam menjadikan murid biasa ke Murid Merah…"_

Hari ini hari minggu. Hanya beberapa murid yang berseliweran entah di taman atau di beberapa tempat yang agak ramai. Kebanyakan murid tersebut adalah Murid Merah yang sedang menjalankan tugas yang diperintahkan baginda Tom, sisanya hanya murid yang menghabiskan hari minggu mereka menikmati hari itu, atau bermain dengan temannya. Niatnya Adinda berlatih untuk persiapan olimpiade, akan tetapi miss Franci sudah mengisi jadwal Adinda dengan hanya mengerjakan tugas, membuyarkan semua rencananya.

"?"

Adinda berhenti berjalan. Berdiri diam. Matanya terpaku pada mata orang tersebut. Seorang lelaki tinggi kurus yang berdiri menyandar pada pilar di teras bangunan sekolah yang kedua, berkulit lebih pucat dari milik Ivan, dengan rambut pendek yang terlihat seperti berwarna keperakan dibawah sinar matahari pagi. Yang membuat Adinda lebih terkagum lagi adalah keindahan mata yang lelaki tersebut miliki. _Ruby_, adalah warna yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Bagaikan batu mulia Ruby. Merah, sedikit violet, menyala dan membara. _Tajam dan juga sangat tegas. Indah. Menakjubkan._ Adinda menambahkan dalam hatinya tanpa ia sadari, masih terkagum-kagum.

"Halo!" Sapa si lelaki dengan riang.

"Halo?"

Lelaki tersebut berjalan mendekati Adinda. Gerak-geriknya agak terlihat dibuat-buat, dan tegap tubuhnya juga seperti dipaksakan. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang palsu, biarpun hanya senyumannya yang justru terlihat seperti tak bisa ditahan. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan pita merah dipergelangan tangannya yang sama seperti milik Adinda.

"Ck ck," si lelaki melihat gergaji besar yang Adinda bawa dengan ekspresi kasihan. "Tom tak kira-kira memberikan tugas ya? Perempuan diberikan pekerjaan berat."

Adinda agak tergelitik dengan bagaimana ia menganggap Adinda seolah ia hanya perempuan biasa. Ia paling tak suka diremehkan, apa lagi karena ia perempuan. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Murid tersebut tertawa pelan. "Aku yang seharusnya membantu."

Tangan lelaki _Albino_ tersebut terulur, hendak meraih gergaji, namun Adinda menariknya menjauh. "Bagaimana dengan tugasmu sendiri?"

"Sekelompok. Tetapi terlalu banyak yang mengerjakan, jadi aku menganggur. Kemarikan, biar aku saja."

Adinda menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"_Bitte, _aku mohon."

Adinda langsung memicingkan matanya. Ia mulai merasakan ada bahaya, biarpun ia pasti bisa mengatasinya karena murid yang sepertinya seorang senior itu bukan seorang yang atletis, setidaknya tak terlihat juga mengetahui dasar bela diri. Namun Adinda pun berpikir, andai tugasnya dikerjakan oleh murid lainnya, dan, Adinda memberikan tandatangan sebagai gantinya. Apakah itu diperbolehkan? Akan tetapi Adinda dengan segera mengenyahkan rencana picik tersebut, yang ia hadapi bukanlah Tom, tetapi miss Franci, biarpun sistemnya dicurangi, beliau masih bisa memberikan hukuman sebagai guru pendisiplin murid dengan ratusan cara lainnya.

_Tunggu..._

"Bagaimana kalau… berdua saja?"

Si murid tiba-tiba mematung. Matanya membelalak kaget. "_Gute idee!_"

"Pohonnya ada di—."

"Pohon di samping kelas 2D." Potong si lelaki, "itu kelasku."

Benar dugaan Adinda. "Senior berati. Siapa namamu senior?"

Si senior tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng. "Nanti saja Adinda. Kita tukaran tandatangan. Baru kamu boleh tahu namaku."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke samping kelas 2D, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Adinda juga memperhatikan lekat senior tersebut. Rasa curiga yang ia rasakan sangat luar biasa. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia tahu nama Adinda? Senior yang Adinda tahu hanya Yao, Ivan, dan Lien saja, ketiganya berada di kelas 2B karena memang rata-rata diisi oleh murid Olahraga. Si Senior juga tak memiliki ciri khas dalam fisik maupun gaya bahasa yang bisa Adinda samakan dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal, ia terlalu unik. Adinda juga baru menyadari satu hal. Si senior sangat jangkung, tinggi Adinda hanya mencapai telinganya. Biarpun ia tak seterkejut saat pertama kali melihat Ivan yang menjulang tinggi bak gedung pencakar langit, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

Disisi lain. Si senior tahu dirinya diperhatikan, dan ia merasa sangat senang sekaligus canggung. Awalnya ia tak mengira Adinda bakal tertarik padanya, tak ada yang pernah tertarik padanya, setidaknya tertarik yang baik. Padahal ia berpikir Adinda adalah gadis yang agak kaku dan bakal sulit diajak bicara, biapun awalnya ia memang terlihat agak ragu berbicara dengan si Senior. Ia hanya tak menyangka kalau ia bakalan berdua saja dengan gadis yang wajahnya tak pernah bisa hilang dari benaknya.

"Terima kasih, biar aku yang mengerjakan sisanya, senior sudah membantu lebih dari cukup." Kata Adinda sambil membungkuk, memunguti beberapa dahan yang berserakan di rerumputan. Memotong beberapa dahannya tak terlihat sulit bagi Adinda, namun sang senior tak mau melepaskan gergajinya sama sekali. Sementara si senior masih sibuk memotong dahan yang harus dipotong, Adinda mematahkan ranting-ranting dari dahannya, lalu memisahkan daun dari ranting dan dahan, tiga bagian dari pohon tersebut lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tiga karung yang berbeda, yang nantinya akan diberikan ke Murid Merah lain untuk kembali disortir, sebelum daunnya diberikan kepada kelompok yang membutuhkannya untuk dijadikan kompos, sebelum memberikannyap pada tanaman mereka. Dahan dan ranting akan disimpan untuk musim dingin jika ada mati listrik, biarpun pun mustahil.

"Jika kayunya terlalu lama disimpan akan digerogoti rayap bukan?" Adinda kembali memecah kesunyian, sekaligus berniat memuaskan rasa penasarannya. "Setelah musim dingin nanti, kayunya akan diapakan?"

Si senior berhenti sejenak, berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban terbaiknya. "Aku tak tahu, Tom sempat beberapa kali meminta hal yang aneh-aneh untuk mencegah kayu dimakan oleh rayap. Yang ku tahu, setiap Natal dan tahun baru akan diadakan acara, diakhiri dengan menyalakan Api Unggun saat malam hari."

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Tidak juga, bagi murid merah, kerja bersih-bersih mereka bertambah selesai acara, hahaha."

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti kedua remaja tersebut. Buat Adinda mungkin menenangkan, namun sang Senior berpendapat sebaliknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, ia berpikir sangat panjang, memikirkan segala potensi yang akan terjadi jika ia berbicara sesuatu. Ini momen penting untuknya, kesan pertama adalah kunci yang harus ia raih demi membuka pintu hati Adinda. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia telah rencanakan sematang mungkin.

"Apa ada lagi?"

Pertanyaan Adinda membuat si senior nyaris jatuh dari atas pohon karena terbangun dari lamunannya secara tiba-tiba, namun gergajinya lah yang betulan jatuh, nyaris menimpa Adinda. Beruntung refleks Adinda sangat baik, ia langsung mengambil satu langkah tenang ke samping kirinya dan gergaji tersebut mendarat di rerumputan.

"_E-es tut mir leid!_ Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tenang saja. Bagaimana dengan senior? Ada apa?"

"Err… tak ada… apa yang kamu tanya barusan?"

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Ah, sisanya biar aku saja. Kamu bawa saja dulu karungnya ke tempat pengumpulan, karena sebentar lagi akan segera dibawa dan disortir."

Si senior tiba-tiba ingat kalau Adinda itu perempuan, sebelum sempat membatalkan permintaannya, Adinda sudah dengan sigap menenteng karung berisikan dahan dibahu kanannya, karung berisikan ranting ia bawa dengan mendekapnya menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara itu karung terakhir yang lebih ringan ia genggam dengan jari tangan kirinya yang masih tersisa. Melihat pemandangan itu berat rasanya hati si senior membiarkan Adinda, akan tetapi Adinda sudah berjalan menjauh seolah ia tak membawa apa-apa yang betul-betul berat. Biarpun kelihatannya begitu, Adinda merasa ototnya mulai menegang, sesi latihannya yang biasanya ia lakukan tiap sore, tiap hari, kini luar biasa dikurangi, malah kadang tak bisa ia lakukan karena jadwal yang padat, serta ia perlu untuk belajar.

Ditengah perjalanan, tanpa diduga, Adinda berpapasan dengan Alfred, dan gadis jelita yang menipu Adinda kemarin.

"Siang Alfred."

Sapaan ramah Adinda hanya dibalas dengan anggukan cepat, sebelum Alfred betul-betul membuang mukanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Adinda. Si gadis hanya tersenyum licik, melihat pita merah yang diikatkan di pergelangan tangan kanan Adinda, ia pun mengejar Alfred yang sudah berada cukup jauh setelah puas melihat penderitaan Adinda. Kendati begitu, Adinda agak puas dengan dirinya yang tak lagi menyimpan rasa kesal kepada gadis itu, membuatnya kebal dari sengatan hinaan yang diberikan si gadis.

"Adinda Putri Pertiwi. Nama yang cocok sekali untukmu. Apa artinya?"

Perkataan senior tak Adinda gubris. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyebutkan nama tersebut. "Beils… beilsecmid? Beilsmit? Gilbert Beils—."

"Beilschmidt." Kata senior Gilbert sambil tertawa pelan, menganggap Adinda sangat imut saat sedang berusaha menyebutkan namanya yang memang sangat khas.

"Beilschmidt." Adinda menirukan. "Jadi nama senior itu?"

Gilbert menggeleng. "Aku tak akan menyebutkan namaku. Kamu akan yang menyebutkan namaku. Karena tak ada artinya kalau kamu tak menganggapku sebagai teman. Karena itu adalah inti dari tugas ini, _ja_?"

Ekspresi yang Adinda buat sangatlah aneh. Ia entah kenapa merasa agak senang dengan niat Gilbert untuk berteman dengan Adinda. Namun belum lewat satu hari Adinda dilukai kepercayaannya oleh orang lain, kecurigaannya yang menggunung masih belum sirna, justru malah bertambah.

"Senior… Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ia menurut, namun keseriusannya berteman dengan Gilbert hanya mengambil separuh dari hatinya, separuhnya lagi akan terus mempertahankan kecurigaannya yang ia yakin tak berlebihan.

Gilbert memberikan senyuman bahagia sebagai gantinya, pipinya merona. "Tak perlu embel-embel seniornya, panggil saja Gilbert, atau Gil."

"Gil!" Suara lain memanggil Gilbert, suara yang dikenali olehnya, juga oleh Adinda, diikuti dengan suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa. "Ada Adinda juga ternyata, syukurlah!"

Kedatangan Elizaveta membuahkan dua ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dari Gilbert dan Adinda. Senyuman canggung yang tertahan membuat Gilbert terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, biarpun nyatanya Gilbert merasa kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir saat itu juga. Kendatipun ada rasa senang dalam hatinya yang harus dipertanyakan melihat sosok teman perempuannya.

Tetapi, ekspresi Adinda justru malah menunjukkan kemarahan. Ia merasa jengkel luar biasa. Ia merasa ini kali kedua ia ditipu. Berpikir Elizaveta ada dibalik kebaikan Gilbert kepadanya, berpura-pura sebagai senior yang membantu adik kelasnya, yang nanti pada akhirnya akan menggunakan Adinda juga, seperti yang dilakukan semua orang di sekolah ini. Entah kebohongan apa lagi yang bisa ia buat demi menutupi hitam hidupnya sejauh ini di asrama saat mengabari bibinya nanti.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini hah?! Pekerjaan menumpuk! Seperti tak bisa menggoda Adinda lain waktu!" Maki Elizaveta saat sampai dihadapan Gilbert, ia juga tak melupakan tinjunya yang telah membuat bahu Gilbert nyeri. "Sana kembali! Awas kalau kamu kabur lagi!"

Gilbert tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu lagi nanti, Adinda."

"Jangan godai Adinda lagi!"

Murka dari Elizaveta akhirnya membuat Gilbert lari terbirit-birit, menjauh dari bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Namun di lain pihak, Adinda masih menatap Elizaveta dengan jengkel, menunggunya untuk ikut enyah dari pandangan. Tetapi Elizaveta masih tetap di sampingnya, melihatnya dengan canggung, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tampaknya cukup berat, namun wajahnya justru menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan yang nyata dan dalam, yang mampu membuat Adinda mengernyitkan dahi dan menunggu apa yang Elizaveta maksud dari tingkah kelakuannya saat ini.

"Bisa kita… berbicara di tempat yang agak tertutup?"

"Untuk apa? Semua orang sudah tahu."

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu… Aku minta maaf." Kata Elizaveta sembari membungkuk secara tiba-tiba. Sontak Adinda ikut melihat apa yang berada di lantai, sampai ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Elizaveta.

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saat itu aku berbicara hal yang egois. Kekacauan sudah tak ada, seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak ada niatan untuk mempergunakanmu untuk apa pun jika itu yang kamu tangkap dari pertengkaranku dengan Mei. Saat itu… memang aku menginginkan kemampuanmu demi kelompok kami, tetapi aku langsung tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Seharusnya aku tak melihatmu hanya dari kemampuanmu."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku yang kecewa pada pilihanku sendiri, tetapi justru malah membuatmu terluka. Sudah sepatutnya aku menerima konsekuensi dari sikapku yang mudah percaya kepada orang lain."

"Maka dari itu! Sama denganmu, aku menaruh kepercayaanku terhadapmu, namun aku malah kecewa saat kamu berteman dengan Mei, dan bagaimana Mei sangat percaya diri mampu memperdayaimu sepenuhnya. Tetapi bukannya mencegah hal itu terjadi, aku justru mengambil keputusan untuk memprovokasi Mei supaya kamu berpikir ia membohongimu, yang justru malah berbalik padaku juga." Elizaveta bangkit dan memegangi punggungnya yang pegal. "Aku… sejujurnya berniat akan bersikap seperti Mei, mengacuhkanmu begitu saja… tetapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa, selain karena Gilbert tak bisa berhenti berbicara soal rencananya berkenalan denganmu, rencananya yang supaya bisa terlihat keren di depanmu… dan aku tahu alasannya sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

Tangan Elizaveta perlahan meraih kantung roknya, menarik keluar sebuah buku kecil yang luar biasa familiar untuk Adinda. Secara bersamaan, ekspresi Adinda berubah terkejut, matanya membelalak, dan ia melihat Elizaveta, lalu melihat bukunya, kembali lagi ke Elizaveta secara berulang kali.

"Maaf. Aku tak segera kembalikan. Buku Diariku… tak tertinggal, yang tepat sebenarnya tertukar, saat terbangun di kereta aku terlalu kaget dan terburu-buru. Baru menyadari ini milikmu setelah kamu kembalikan Diariku."

Adinda mengambil buku Diari kecilnya dari tangan Elizaveta. Diari yang dulu dibelikan oleh bibinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saat baru memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Yang membuatnya menjerit dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, ditertawakan tak henti oleh teman perempuannya yang juga tinggal di kota. Diari dengan aksen manis berwarna merah dan putih, yang memaku pandangan Adinda sedari ia masuk ke toko buku. Harganya memang tak mahal, namun uang sakunya saja tak bisa untuk membeli apa-apa kecuali permen. Tiap hari ia mengunjungi toko buku tersebut, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa buku Diari itu masih belum terjual, biarpun ia tak tahu kapan tabungannya cukup untuk dapat membelinya.

Diari dari bibi. Nama yang ia gunakan. Ia tak pernah menyebutnya dengan _"Diari Milikku"_. Diari yang saking kecil dan sedikit halamannya, hanya ia isikan dengan berita bahagia dan menyenangkan hari itu. Entah mungkin Elizaveta berpikir, diari macam apa ini? Atau mungkin ia berpikir Adinda adalah gadis paling bahagia sedunia dengan hari-hari bagai dongeng.

"Kamu pasti membacanya?"

Elizaveta mengangguk pelan.

"Dan isi buku ini membuatmu berpikir ulang mengenaiku? Kenapa?"

Mata hijau Peridot miliknya menatap lurus Adinda, sebuah keyakinan yang mantap membuat Elizaveta kembali mengangguk. "Aku tahu kamu tak butuh sebuah rasa kasihan, apa lagi dariku. Aku—,"

"—tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu?"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu!" Sergah Elizaveta, "aku merasa kamu lebih dari itu. Bahwa kamu seharusnya tak layak melalui semua hal ini… setidaknya… aku ingin menjadi temanmu lagi. Aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, membohongimu lah, atau menggunakanmu. Itu masalah lalu, seharusnya tak diungkit lagi. Seharusnya kamu memang tak boleh dilibatkan."

"_Dilibatkan?"_ Pikir Adinda, namun ia membiarkan Elizaveta menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—memang sebuah tumpahan tinta hitam yang kotor dan tak bisa dihapus lagi. Kami seharusnya membuang halaman tersebut… tetapi…"

Mata Adinda terpusat pada mata Elizaveta, berusaha membaca dan mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan dari sepasang mata itu. Terlihat rasa ketidakpercayaan diri, tetapi keyakinan tadi masih ada, justru malah menguat.

"Intinya, aku ingin menjadi teman mu lagi. Aku akan menggunakan baju renang di depan umum dan mengakui kesalahanku andaikan aku kembali mengkhianatimu."

"Itu tak perlu." Potong Adinda, "tak perlu tindakan drastis. Aku yakin kamu tahu itu tak dibutuhkan."

"Hanya satu yang aku ingin kamu lakukan." Lanjut Adinda dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Potong rambutmu." Kata Adinda dengan nada tajam dan cepat. Reaksi Elizaveta tentu saja sudah Adinda duga, namun Elizaveta dua kali dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba Adinda tersenyum dan mulai menahan tawanya. "Tak perlu dianggap serius, aku hanya bercanda."

Bagai dihantam oleh banteng, beberapa detik Adinda tak mampu bernapas. Kekuatan pelukan Elizaveta bisa saja mematahkan tulang punggungnya andai lebih keras lagi.

"_Jangan terlalu senang. Untuk saat ini kamu bisa bernapas lega karena aku masih terlalu lelah."_

"Oh iya, Elizaveta. Aku belum mendapatkan tandatanganmu bukan? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Apa pun itu?" Kata Adinda memecah suasana hening sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dahsyat Elizaveta.

Adinda langsung menarik napas panjang sembari mengaturnya saat pelukan akhirnya dilepaskan, "apa pun itu?"

Adinda berusaha mengangguk, masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya, masih tak percaya dengan kekuatan Elizaveta yang dapat meremukan rusuknya, dan ada sedikit rasa senang karena ia memiliki seorang saingan dalam hal kekuatan. Sementara Adinda masih megap-megap bak ikan mas, Elizaveta memikirkan bantuan apa yang ia akan minta dari Adinda, sesuatu yang bisa mendekatkan lagi hubungan antara dia dan Adinda, dengan membuat Adinda percaya kalau Elizaveta sungguh-sungguh… dengan melibatkannya dalam sesuatu yang pribadi bagi Elizaveta…

Elizaveta menoleh, menatap lurus Adinda.

"Ada satu."

"Ya?"

"Satu bantuan yang aku perlukan darimu… berjanjilah kalau kamu tak akan membuatnya menjauh dariku."

"Eh, siapa?"

"Roderich."

**~_Season 1, end.~_**

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

Kembali lagi ke saya! Yup, Running Shoes akan dibagi menjadi beberapa Season karena tiba-tiba saya dapet ide untuk memperpanjang ceritanya. Biarpun sudah ada rencana matang untuk season kedepannya, saya juga akan memasukan ide-ide atau gagasan dari kalian kok kalau ada yang mau menambahkan, seperti pairing dan sebagainya. Seperti biasanya, saya sangat terbuka dengan kritikan konstruktif, atau bahkan cabai pedas yang melebihi pedasnya Bon Cabe level 15 + Maicih level 10 + Sambal lampung, tapi nanti di remove ya, biar ga menuh2in kotak Review :P.

Btw, jangan lupa juga untuk tunggu Season 2 nya, moga2 bisa saya selesaiin secepatnya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca Running Shoes hingga sejauh ini! :) :)


End file.
